Dawn of a New Darkness
by Storm Veradea
Summary: Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But if they are to fail the Clans will be gone forever. This takes place after The Last Hope and is the first in the Propechey of Darkness series. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**I finished Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope just recently. I decided to make a fanfic on what happens next.**

**First, I want to say, rest in peace all the dead warriors who died in the battle with the Dark Forest. Live in peace in StarClan.**

**Especially Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Firestar. You were great warriors :( May you rest in peace and help the Clans rebuild.**

**And a special goodbye to Spottedleaf, who has faded from StarClan forever. You may have disappeared from StarClan but you haven't disappeared from our memories. May your memory always light the Clans and guide them. Even in their darkest hours.**

**Anyway, here is my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Prologue**

Bramblestar paced his den, three sunrises had past since the battle with the Dark Forest. Firestar's scent still clung to the walls. The dark tabby let a sigh escape him as grief flooded his emotions. The flame colored leader had given his life to save the Clan. All of the Clans.

"Bramblestar?" Meowed a familiar voice outside of the den.

The dark tabby tom stopped his pacing and turned his head towards the entrance. He could see the outline of a cat at the mouth of the cave. The cat's green eyes stared into the darkness that was the cave. "Enter" Bramblestar said simply.

The cat stepped forward to reveal Squirrelflight. Firestar's daughter, his deputy, and the love of his life. A purr rumbled in his throat as he rubbed his cheek against her's. "Do you have anything to report?"

"The repairs are going well." She started. "According to Jayfeather, the wounds are healing well. Before long it will be the same..." She cut off and her eyes met the cold, stone floor. "Nothing will ever be the same... Firestar is gone..."

Bramblestar's laid his tail on her shoulder. "We will get through it." He promised. "Together."

Squirrelflight's eyes met his. "Your right... It's just so hard... I can't believe he is gone..." She swallowed back our grief. "We must stay strong. For the Clan's sake."

Bramblestar nodded. He had to rebuild his clan, make them stronger. ThunderClan would grow stronger under his leadership. _I will protect you. To may last breath, just as Firestar did before me. _He vowed. Looking at his mate, hope flared in him like a fire. With her there beside him, he could tackle the whole Dark Forest again and survive.

~Later~

Bramblestar laid down, exhaustion stinging his eyes. Squirrelflight lay beside him, curled into a tight ball of ginger fur. He flank rose and fell in rhythm as she slept. The dark tabby tom let a purr escape him. After so long, it was good to have her at his side again.

He laid his head down and sleep overtook him.

He appeared upon a moor that he didn't recognize. Mist swirled around him, causing his pelt to dampen. The cold wind chilled him to the bone. _Where am I?_

"Bramblestar, welcome." A shape stepped out of the mist, forming into a large ginger colored tom.

Bramblestar gasped. "Firestar!" The former ThunderClan leader was visiting him in a dream.

The old flame colored tom dipped his head. "I have come with a message"

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever." _ Firestar began to fade, leaving Bramblestar horrified. The Clans just barely survived the Dark Forest. Were they going to attack again? They couldn't, could they? Tigerstar was gone, he couldn't come back? Or could he?

Just thinking about it sent a chill through Bramblestar.

**Well, what do you think for the prologue? Please review and keep watch for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Keep in touch,**

**-Storm from The Storm-Mist account.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I chose to make Bramblestar and Squirrelflight mates, Redleaf **^_^

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Dawnpaw's eyes flickered open, light crept in through the mouth of the den. Lighting up her pure black pelt. She arose and stretched, letting out a big yawn. Beside her Firepaw glanced up, his eyes glazed. He blinked back the sleep and sat up.

"Dawn already..." He yawned.

She nodded. Her and Firepaw were Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. They had been apprentices for ten moons. She still remembered the stories that she had heard as a kit of the Dark Forest rising and almost killing the Clans off forever.

Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan at the time, had died in the battle. Firepaw was named after him. He had the flame colored pelt to match it too.

"Move over!" Hissed a voice behind her, "And let us out!"

Dawnpaw sidestepped and turned her head to see Mousepaw and Fernpaw exit the den. Mousepaw's brown pelt glowed in the sun as she sat down to groom herself. Fernpaw looked at Dawnpaw, she was a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks. Just like Ferncloud, the the cat she was named after. "So, what are you doing today?" She asked.

Dawnpaw shrugged, "Don't know, Dovewing hasn't said so yet." The pale fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes was her mentor. She looked around camp, trying to find any sign for her mentor. She took in the view of camp, some of the cats were awake and moving around camp.

Lionblaze dug through the fresh-kill pile, his golden pelt shinning in the rising sun. He was the father of Mousepaw, Fernpaw, and Hollypaw, which she had not seen up yet. The black she-cat must have still been sleeping in the apprentice's den.

"Hey Lionblaze," She called, "Have you seen Dovewing?"

The golden tabby tom lifted his head, "She's still in the warriors den."

She nodded, "I better not disturb her then. She will have my tail if I wake her up."

Lionblaze's eyes lit up in amusement. "Eat, she may be up by then."

Dawnpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She used her paw to look it over, her eyes trailed over delicious smelling mice, sparrows, magpies, and even a squirrel. She chose a magpie for herself and made her way back to the apprentices den where they all ate.

She devoured the magpie in a few hungry bits, licking the remains off her whiskers. When she had finished she noticed Foxleap was staring at her. Tilting her head up, she asked. "Yes? What is it?"

"Dovewing asked me to train you today. She isn't feeling well." He replied, flicking his tail back and fourth.

Dawnpaw rose and nodded, "What shall we do today?" She asked.

Foxleap looked as though he considered her question for a moment. "I think I will teach you some battle moves today"

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she bounced up and down. She couldn't wait to do battle training. "Shall we go now?"

He nodded and then beckoned her with his tail. They exited the camp together and padded through the undergrowth. After traveling for a bit the entered the clearing that was used for battle training.

"Now, today we will be practicing defensive moves." Foxleap meowed.

Dawnpaw nodded. "Tell me when your ready."

"Attack me" He commanded

She looked him over. His bright ginger fur shone in the light of the sun. he looked rather handsome. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She charged him, aiming for his chest. She took a running leap but Foxleap was ready. He sidestepped and tripped Dawnpaw with his front paws. She slid on the ground. Embarrassed, she stood and shook the dust from her pelt. She was usually good at that. What got into her today?

"Come on, Dawnpaw," Foxleap meowed softly, "Try it to me when I charge you."

She nodded and waited for him to charge. When he did she sidestepped and tripped him with her front paws. He tumbled to the ground and got back up, shaking his pelt.

"Good job" He purred, his eyes softening for some reason.

"Thank you..." She meowed awkwardly, for some reason the compliment made her feel warm inside. "Why don't we hunt on the way back to camp?" She suggested.

He nodded and beckoned her with his tail. They padded out of the clearing, side by side. When they hit forest Dawnpaw opened her mouth, allowing the scents to flow in. using her ears, she heard scurrying of tiny paws across the leafy forest floor. Could hear the heart thumping against the chest of a tiny creature. Instantly, she dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid forward. Making sure she didn't make a sound.

She lept, flying through the air. She landed right on top of the mouse. Gripping it with her claws, she slit it's throat. _Thank you, StarClan, for this prey. _She thought.

Foxleap bounded through the undergrowth. "Good catch" He purred. What was with this cat and complements today?

~Later~

Foxleap and Dawnpaw padded back to camp, jaws full of fresh-kill that they set down upon the pile.

"You did good today, take a piece of fresh-kill and go rest" Foxleap told her.

She nodded and did as he told her to. She picked a squirrel for herself and padded over to the other apprentices.

"So," Firepaw mewed, "How was your day?"

"Well..." Dawnpaw blushed, spending the day with Foxleap had been incredible. He was handsome, smart, kind... _Oh StarClan... _She thought, _I have fallen for him..._

**And end of chapter 1! please review! The button is calling your name!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Dawnpaw" growled a voice far off.

She perked her ears, straining to listen. Who was calling her? "Who… who's there…" She stumbled, craning her neck as if to see if she could see anyone. Or anything. She flinched as she seen a shadow in the distance. It was roundish and was lumbering towards her as if unsteady on it's paws. As it grew closer she realized, in horror, that it was a badger. The black and white creature with a striped face came nearer and nearer. She tried to run but she realized that she was frozen to the ground.

Then it stopped, "Hello young cat" it said in a kind voice, "You must be Dawnpaw"

"You speak cat!" She gasped, trembling in fear. What was this badger going to do to her?

The badger nodded her head, "Yes. I will not harm you. I am Midnight, I bring you word of warning." The badger paused, "_Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge"_

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?" She asked.

But the badger was already fading.

"What! Don't go!" She cried, "What do you mean!"

"Dawnpaw!" Hissed a voice, snapping her out of her dream. She felt a sharp paw prod her in the side. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head. "What is with all this racket? I can hear you from the warriors den." She came face to face with Foxleap. The ginger tom's eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine," She mewed, sitting up and starting to groom her fur, "Just a dream, that's all."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Are you sure?" He asked, not convinced.

She nodded, "No need to worry" Could he really hear her all the way in the warriors den? Did she yowl that loud?

Foxleap breathed a sigh, "Come on, let's go hunting" He mewed.

She nodded, Foxleap had been made her mentor after Dovewing had been moved to the nursery after she found out that she was having kits. Dawnpaw suspected that it was Bumblestripe's kits. She was happy that Foxleap was her mentor, but also bummed. How was she to keep her feelings hidden? "Lead the way." She mewed.

She followed Foxleap out of the den and out of the camp. "So," The ginger tom meowed, "What do you smell?"

Dawnpaw opened her mouth, allowing the scents to flow in. she could taste the fresh forest air on her tongue. She closed her eyes and cast her senses out as far as they could go. She could here scrambling of little paws upon the leafy forest floor. The crunching of leaves under tiny paws and the chirping of birds up above in the canopy. Instantly, she dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid forward, making sure her pure black fur was hidden well by the undergrowth. Up ahead she could see the soft brown feathers of a sparrow. She must stay hidden and pounce at the right time. She got within an fox length of the small bird and steadied her haunches, it couldn't see her. Perfect. She pounced, landing upon the small bird. Before it could escape her grip and fly away she bit down hard, making a clean kill.

"Good job" Foxleap purred, "I think it's time you became a warrior. I'll talk to Bramblestar and Ivypool." Ivypool was Firepaw's mentor, he had went to do battle training today.

Dawnpaw's eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She bounded around Foxleap.

He let out a purr and laid his tail on her, "Come, let's continue hunting."

She nodded and kicked dirt over her freshly caught sparrow. She and Foxleap then continued with their hunting.

~Later~

Dawnpaw entered camp, her jaws filled with prey. She could feel the soft fur of Foxleap beside her. His jaws, too, were filled with prey. They disposed it on the fresh-kill pile and he turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. "Go eat and I will go and talk with Ivypool and if she agrees then I will talk with Bramblestar."

She nodded. "Tonight is the gathering, will I be able to go?" She asked.

He purred, "With your talent I can't see why Bramblestar would look you over."

She let out a purr, happy to hear that Foxleap would say something like that, chose a squirrel for herself, and bounded over to the apprentice's den to eat. As she was eating she seen Jayfeather, the Clan's medicine cat, slid out of his den. The tom's gray fur lit up in the sunlight. His blind blue eyes stared blankly around the clearing. He made his way to the warriors den and called out a name. moments later, Lionblaze appeared.

The two toms then made their way out of camp. Dawnpaw tilted her head, confused, but then just shook it off and went back to eating.

~Jayfeather's point of view~

Jayfeather slid through the undergrowth, his brother, Lionblaze, right behind him. The gray tom opened his mouth, allowing the scents of the forest to flow in.

"So, what is this about?" Lionblaze meowed behind him.

"I had a dream last night,: Jayfeather replied, worry flickering his voice, he continued pushing his way through the undergrowth, swerving past holes and weaving through the trees. He could feel soft wind ruffling his fluffy gray pelt, could feel the warm sun's rays beating down upon his back.

"What was the dream?" Lionblaze asked, Jayfeather could feel worry rising in his brother's pelt.

Jayfeather didn't answer. Instead, he kept pushing his way through the undergrowth, "I'll tell you when we get to the lake." Was all he meowed.

After that, they walked in silence. After a while, Jayfeather felt a chilling wind brush against his fluffy gray pelt. They had reached the lake. He sat down and started grooming himself.

"So, Jayfeather, what was this dream that has you worried?" Lionblaze meowed, sitting down beside him.

Jayfeather sighed, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But… two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors are to fail, the Clans will be gone forever._

Lionblaze gasped, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay."_ He let out a shudder_ "Rendering the Clans hopeless…"_

Jayfeather could hear fear in his brother's meow. He just nodded, "I thought when the Dark Forest was defeated we were free…"

Lionblaze sighed, "We can't let this happen again…" He swallowed, "Jayfeather, I have a family. Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Mousepaw can't know this. Neither can Cinderheart."

Jayfeather sighed, thinking of Icecloud's kit, Spottedkit. No one but him knew who the father of the kit was. He swallowed, he couldn't help t but he broke the medicine cat code. But she was so sweet, so kind. She was so much like Half Moon.

"Why didn't you bring Dovewing?" Lionblaze interrupted Jayfeather's thoughts. "Why didn't you bring her?"

"She's close to kitting, she shouldn't hear anything like that right now." Jayfeather replied.

He could hear Lionblaze nod, he understood what Jayfeather was doing.

"Come, we must get back to camp." Jayfeather meowed.

"What! What about the rest of the prophecy? _Two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors are to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever. _Who is the two warriors?"

Jayfeather sighed, "I don't know…" He shook his head. "Come, let's go back to camp…"

Lionblaze nodded and they headed back towards ThunderClan camp.

**And end of chapter 2! Please, review, that button is begging to be clicked. No flames please! Flames not good!**

**-Storm from The Storm-Mist account**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Yay! The first book in the Prophecy of Darkness series is going well. Also, if you have time, drop by my page and read my other stories.**

**Please enjoy chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3**

Dawnpaw bounded across the tree-bridge and onto the island that was used for gatherings, Foxleap padding right behind her. She waited for him to get off and then they walked into the clearing, together, and took a seat next to each other.

"ShadowClan is already here" Dawnpaw commented.

"So is WindClan" Foxleap replied, glancing around the cat filled clearing.

"RiverClan better hurry or they will be late." Dawnpaw mewed, glancing around. She couldn't see any of the sleek RiverClan warriors yet. She opened her jaws, allowing the stench of ShadowClan and WindClan to roll in. she spotted Flamepaw, Tawnypelt's son and one of her relatives, sitting not far off. The flame-colored tom was named after Littlecloud's deceased apprentice, Flametail.

Flamepaw spotted her and bounded over, "Hello, Dawnpaw" He purred, "How is life in ThunderClan?"

"It is well," She replied, "How is it in ShadowClan?" Her tail swished back and fourth behind her as she spoke. Above, the large silver orb that was the moon shone brightly.

"All is well" He mewed, glancing back towards the tree-bridge, "RiverClan is late" He commented.

She nodded, "Yeah, what is taking them so long?" Maybe they were having trouble with twolegs. Dawnpaw shuddered at that thought. She hated twolegs and feared them.

"What's wrong, Dawnpaw?" Foxleap asked, worry forming in his gaze.

Dawnpaw breathed a sigh under her breath where Foxleap couldn't hear her, "Nothing..." She lied. _Please, don't catch the lie. Please don't catch the lie. _She silently begged. She didn't want Foxleap to know she was scared of anything.

Foxleap narrowed his eyes but, thankfully, he didn't press her. A fishy smell swarmed in her nose and she turned her head to see RiverClan entering the clearing. "They are finally here." She watched as Mistystar padded over to the tree and sunk her claws into it as she climbed.

"Let the gathering begin!" Bramblestar's yowl filled the clearing. Dawnpaw glanced up to see what her father had to say. "All is well in ThunderClan. Prey is running well and we welcome a new kit from Icecloud." The dark tabby dipped his head and pointed his tail, gesturing Onestar to speak.

Onestar dipped his head to Bramblestar and started to speak, "All is well in WindClan as well. We chased out a fox a few sunrises to go," He looked at Bramblestar, "It went towards your territory so you may want to watch out."

Bramblestar nodded, "Thank you for the warning."

Blackstar cleared his throat and mewed, "ShadowClan is doing well. Plenty of prey but I am sad to say... Littlecloud has joined StarClan..." Grief filled his voice.

Shocked, Dawnpaw looked at Flamepaw. Why hadn't he mentioned it? "Flamepaw..." She whispered.

He looked at her, "I didn't want to talk about it... I haven't even had full training yet..." Grief cracked his mew.

She nodded, understanding.

Blackstar looked at Bramblestar, Mistystar, and Onestar. "I ask you, please let one of your medicine cat's train Flamepaw."

Bramblestar mewed, "I'm sure Jayfeather can. Jayfeather." He glanced down at the blind gray tom, "Will you help Flamepaw?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Yes, I shall train him but," He looked at Amberpaw, his apprentice. "Will you be okay with it."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then I shall train the young medicine cat." Jayfeather mewed.

Beside her, Dawnpaw could hear the young flame colored tom breath a sigh of relief. At least Jayfeather, as stubborn as he was, didn't reject helping the young tom.

Mistystar cleared her throat and looked at Blackstar, "First, I must say, I am terribly sorry to hear that Littlecloud joined StarClan." After Blackstar nodded, Mistystar looked at the Clans, "WindClan is doing fine. Prey is running well and we have a slight problem with twolegs but... it is nothing that we can't handle."

Dawnpaw could catch a slight tone of lying in Mistystar's mew but none of the other cats seemed to catch it. She could hear the lie as plain as day. _Why aren't they catching the lie?_She thought. _Why aren't they?_

The gathering broke up and Dawnpaw and Foxleap made their way back across the tree-bridge.

~Later~

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"Dawnpaw, step forward." Bramblestar's eyes lit up with pride as he called his daughter up.

She stepped forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dawnpaw breathed, her pelt prickled with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnfire. StarClan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Dawnfire's head and she licked his shoulder in respect in return.

"Firepaw, step forward, Bramblestar called his son up.

Firepaw stepped forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Firepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firewind. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Firewind's head and licked licked his shoulder in respect in return.

"Dawnfire! Firewind! Dawnfire! Firewind!" Chanted the rest of ThunderClan.

That night Dawnfire and Firewind sat vigil while the rest of the camp slept. In the morning, Bumblestripe came to relieve them. Together, the two made their way to the Warriors den where Dawnfire took a place right beside Foxleap, falling asleep instantly.

Dawnfire's eyes flickered open some time later to light stinging her eyes, _is it Sunhigh already? _She yawned. Standing up, she stretched and shook bits of moss from her pelt. Foxleap was already gone, probably on patrol.

She padded out of the den to be greeted by her brother, who was devouring a mouse in a few heartbeats. "We finally did it," she meowed, "We are Warriors."

"Yeah," he mewed in agreement, in-between bites of the mouse. "Want some?" He asked, pushing the furry brown creature towards her.

"No thanks," She replied, looking around for a certain ginger pelt. "I'm not really all that hungry."

"You're looking for Foxleap, aren't you?" Firewind meowed.

"How did... you know..." She whispered.

"Everyone can tell by how you act around him. Staring at him with moony eyes, please Dawnfire, I'm your brother," Firewind growled, "You don't have to keep these things from me."

Dawnfire sighed and padded away, not looking at her brother. He didn't understand, he didn't love anyone. Not like she did.

"Dawnfire," Meowed a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Foxleap and instantly, she looked at the ground. "Hey... Foxleap..."

"Come," He replied, "I need to talk to you."

She just nodded, "Lead the way..." She said in a small voice. What did Foxleap want?

**End! Of! Chapter! 3...**

**Click the review button.**

**You know you wanna.**

**You know you have ta.**

**You will click it.**

**You must click it.**

**-Storm, a leader of FoxClan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Time for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one :)**

**I love Warriors! They are so fun to write for!**

**And they are also an amazing book series!**

**And sorry for the slow update for this one.**

**I am going to start switching points of view.**

**Chapter 4**

Dawnfire followed Foxleap out of camp and into the forest. "So..." She mewed, "Where are we going?"

"You will see," Was all he meowed in reply.

They traveled down a narrow path and soon Dawnfire scented the fresh air that rolled off the lake. Foxleap halted and turned around. "Dawnfire," He began, "I uh... heard you and Firewind talking."

_Uh oh..._ Dawnfire thought, "So..."

"Dawnfire, is it true?" Foxleap asked, "Do you love me?"

The black she-cat glanced at the ground and replied in a small voice, "Yes..."

A tail laid on her shoulder, "Dawnfire, will you be my mate?"

Dawnfire's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear him right? "O...of course..." She stampered.

Foxleap's eyes lit up and he let out a purr. Together, they made there way back to the Camp. Their tails intertwined.

**~Jayfeather's point of view~**

Jayfeather sorted through the herbs, laying the rotted and old ones aside. He turned to his apprentice, "We should go collect some herbs while the sun is high in the sky."

He heard Amberpaw nod, "I can while you rest. You have been on your paws all day."

Jayfeather let out a sigh, "I'm fine, Amberpaw." He lied. He wasn't fine, he hadn't slept for days. He was too worried about that prophecy. _What does it mean? Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Does it mean we are doing to die...? what is this darkness? We just dealt with the Dark Forest. Will they rise again? _His head spun with unanswered questions. Some of them may never even be answered.

"No, your not fine." Amberpaw growled, "You need rest."

Jayfeather sighed again, "Alright, alright. You go find the herbs and I will rest."

"Good," Amberpaw mewed, "What herbs do we need?"

Jayfeather thought for a moment and then looked through the herbs again, "Marigold, Poppy Seeds, Catmint, and some more Cobwebs."

"Right," Amberpaw replied, "I will be back later."

Jayfeather listened as his apprentice left the den. He then padded over to his nest and laid down.

"Well, Jayfeather. You actually listened to her. I'm surprised." Brairlight laughed, "Now, sleep. You need it."

"Yeah..." Jayfeather laid his head down, drifting off. Instantly he stood on a moor that he didn't recognize. _Where am I? _He thought, looking around. Did StarClan have a message for him?

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang appeared in front of him.

"Yellowfang!" He exclaimed.

"Jayfeather, I have come to warn you," Yellowfang paused, "A great evil is near. Beware, a cat seeks revenge on the Clans. Dark and Blood will rise. The Clans will fall unless you find the two Warriors."

"But what about the new prophecy?" He asked, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever. _What does it mean?"

Yellowfang sighed, "Jayfeather, StarClan's vision is clouded once again. We can't see what is happening to the Clans..."

"What!" Jayfeather exclaimed, "How can you not see the Clans! Is the Dark Forest rising again!"

Yellowfang shook her head, "I'm sorry Jayfeather but I have no idea..."

Panic flared in Jayfeather's belly, what if the Dark Forest was to rise again? _Could they? Tigerstar is gone now... They can't rise again... _He shook his head and looked back at Yellowfang, who was already fading. "Yellowfang, wait!" He called but she was already gone. Jayfeather let out a sigh and opened his eyes to the familiar darkness.

He let out a sigh and rose from his nest, shaking the bits of moss from his pelt. He padded out of the den and without thinking his paws led him to the nursery where he could hear Spottedkit playing with a ball of moss outside.

"Hi Jayfeather!" She mewed, noticing him and abandoning the ball of moss.

"Hello Spottedkit," He replied, "Where is Icecloud?"

"Inside, why?" Spottedkit asked. He could hear her tilt her head to her side.

"I need to talk to her," He replied, his tail swishing back and fourth. _Why must I be blind? _He wanted to see what his kit looked like. According to Icecloud, she was a fluffy gray kit. At first he was worried a bit but there had to be more than one gray tom in the Clan. As long as he was careful, they would never know.

"Jayfeather?" He heard a mew and a rustle as Icecloud stepped out of the nursery. "What do you need?"

"Come with me, we need to talk," _I have to tell her. I have to. She has to know about the prophecy._

He heard her nod. She moved closer to him so that Spottedkit couldn't hear, "Let's go for a walk. To the lake." She looked at Spottedkit, "Go inside the nursery, Dovewing will look after you until I get back."

Spottedkit nodded and bounded into the nursery.

Jayfeather looked at Icecloud, "Ready to go."

"Yeah, come on," She nodded.

Jayfeather led her out into the forest and told her everything.

**~Lionblaze's Point of View~**

Lionblaze exited the Warriors den, feeling the sun beating upon his golden pelt. He let out a yawn and looked around the camp, spotting his mate, Cinderheart. He let out a sigh, _Maybe I should tell her the new prophecy. But... it would just worry her. I don't want her to worry. And the last prophecy... we almost didn't end up together... _Worry rose from his pelt, the way the prophecy sounded he, Jayfeather, and Dovewing was going to die. _Dovewing and I have a family... _He shook his head, _I have to tell her. She has a right to know. _He padded over to his mate, "Cinderheart," He mewed, "I need to talk to you_._"

"What is it, Lionblaze?" The she-cat asked, curiosity rising from her pelt.

"Come, let's go into the forest to talk." He turned and started to head towards the tunnel. She followed him. Together, they started through the undergrowth until they were quite a ways from camp. Lionblaze then turned to Cinderheart and sighed, "Cinderheart, Jayfeather got another prophecy..." he started, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever._"

Cinderheart's eyes opened wide, "No..." She whispered, "No... it can't be. _Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay... _You can't die, Lionblaze. You just can't..." Tears streaked down her face.

That instant Lionblaze wished he never told her. All he wanted t do right then and there was comfort her. But... he couldn't. He didn't know what to do. He hated to admit it but he was scared. He had a family. Kits. A mate. He couldn't die now. He sat down and stared blankly into the trees. "Why, StarClan, why..." He whispered.

**~Dovewing's point of view~**

Dovewing laid in the nursery, thinking. He stomach was swollen with the kits that were soon to come. _Should I tell Bumblestripe? _She wondered. She feared that they weren't his kits. That they were, in fact Tigerheart's kits. She just couldn't get that night with him out of her head. She loved Bumblestripe but she also loved Tigerheart. She just, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't forget him. The way he looked. The way he smelled. His smile. His meow. But she couldn't be with him, he was ShadowClan and she was ThunderClan.

Bumblestripe, he was a sweet cat. He made her life but still... he wasn't Tigerheart. He wasn't that dark tabby tom and he would never will be.

_Oh StarClan... Help me... _Maybe she could go to ShadowClan or Tigerheart could come to ThunderClan. She shook her head, she wouldn't be accepted in ShadowClan and he wouldn't be accepted in ThunderClan.

She heard an excited squeak and she turned her head to see Spottedkit. The small fluffy gray kit with bright blue eyes was swatting a moss ball around. She let out a purr, watching the kit. Spottedkit didn't have a worry in the world, being born after the battle with the Dark Forest.

The battle with the Dark Forest. She still remembered it just like it was yesterday. Firestar dying, Spottedleaf fading from StarClan, all of the other cats who lost their lives.

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

Dawnfire laid down beside her new mate, the moon was rising high in the sky. She got just what she wanted. Foxleap was the sweetest cat there ever was. He was handsome, kind, nice, he was just perfect. She laid her head down and drifted off into sleep, hoping that it would be good.

But was she wrong.

She appeared upon a misty moor. _I'm dreaming again. _She thought. She looked around, "Where am I?" She wondered. She tried moving but it was like her paws were glued to the ground.

"Dawnfire," She heard someone call her voice. It was the same one, the one that belonged to the badger who appeared moments later. Midnight. "Remember what I said. _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge._"

"Please," Dawnfire begged, "Tell me what you mean."

The badger shook her head, "StarClan's vision is blurry. They can not see the Clans that well. All they know is that there is a cat who is bent on revenge. This cat may be the end of the Clans."

"Why tell me this," The black she-cat questioned, "Why not the medicine cats? Why not Bramblestar?: _I'm nothing special. I'm just a new warrior. _She thought.

"Oh but you are special," The badger said as though she read Dawnfire's mind. Midnight then looked Dawnfire straight in the eyes and said, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever._"

Dawnfire tilted her head to the side, what was that? "Uh..."

"It was a prophecy," Midnight replied, "You must find the other warrior."

"What! Why me!" Dawnfire cried, "I'm nothing special. Sure, I am the Clan leader's daughter but that is nothing special."

"Your grand daughter was the great Firestar himself," Midnight stated, "You have his spirit in you."

"I'm nothing like Firestar," Dawnfire argued, "He was the great leader of ThunderClan. He saved all the Clans."

Midnight sighed, "Dawnfire, please. You must understand. When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face." With that the old she-badger faded into the mist.

Dawnfire woke with a jolt, Midnight's words burning into her mind. _When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face. _She must talk to Jayfeather.

_**Review button**_

_**Review button.**_

_**Oh how it wants to be clicked,**_

_**So you must or someone will be ticked.**_

_**Review your thoughts,**_

_**And tell me my faults.**_

_**But I ask one thing,**_

_**And that is no flames.**_

**Lol, that is a random poem. Please review and please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying it XD**

**Chapter 5**

**~Dawnfire's Point of view~**

Dawnfire arose, careful not to disturb Foxleap, and slid out of the Warriors Den. She moved across the moonlit clearing, towards Jayfeather's den. The blind medicine cat was sound asleep in his nest, his flank rising and falling. "Jayfeather!" She hissed.

The gray tom rose his head, "Dawnfire, what is it?" He asked, apparently realizing her scent.

"I need to talk to you, follow me." She whispered, _Please let him come. He has to know. Maybe he will make sense of it._

Jayfeather sighed and arose, shaking bits of moss from his pelt. "Alright, we will go down to the lake."

She nodded and followed him out of the den. Together, they made their way through the forest in silence. Jayfeather came to a halt and Dawnfire looked past him to see the lake sparkling in the moonlight. He turned to the black she-cat and meowed, "Alright, what is it I can make sense of?"

"Wait, how did you..."

"I can look into cats minds. That and walk in other cats dreams." He cut her off, "It's a special power I have."

"Huh?" Dawnfire tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean, special power?"

Jayfeather sighed, "It's a long story. First, tell me what is on your mind."

Dawnfire took a deep breath and recited the prophecy once she did she explained her dreams to Jayfeather, "Midnight also said _When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face._" Dawnfire looked at Jayfeather, "Please explain. I have no idea what is going on."

Jayfeather sighed, "Sit down, it's a long story."

Dawnfire nodded and did as the medicine cat said.

Jayfeather looked up at the sky, stars sparkled in his blind, cloudy blue eyes, "It started back with a prophecy that Firestar received a long time ago. _There will be three cats, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _The three cats are me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Me and Lionblaze are Firestar's grandsons. I thought..." He sighed and paused, looking back at Dawnfire, "I thought at first it was our sister, Hollyleaf."

Dawnfire nodded, remembering hearing stories about Hollyleaf while in the nursery.

"We always thought that we were Bramblestar, Brambleclaw at the time, and Squirrelflight's kits but then we learned that we were actually Crowfeather and Leafpool's kits." Jayfeather went on, "It really tore up Hollyleaf. She always went by the warrior code and never wanted to break it. When she found out she lost it and told all the Clans at the gathering. She ran off and ended up running into the tunnels. They collapsed on her and we all thought she was dead."

Dawnfire nodded, "But she wasn't."

Jayfeather nodded, "No, she wasn't killed that way. You know that story." He looked back at the lake. The waves reflected in his cloudy blue eyes, "Moons after Dovewing and Ivypool were born. I knew then that one of them was the one of the prophecy. I didn't know which one it was until Dovewing found out what was drying up the lake. She heard the beavers, which were far up stream."

Dawnfire nodded and asked, "What are beavers?"

"Not important," Jayfeather growled, "Because of her the lake did not dry up. Hr power is that she can hear far away. Farther than any other cat can hear."

Dawnfire nodded again, "What is Lionblaze's power?"

"He can't be beaten in battle," Jayfeather replied, "I then received a vision that I had to go to the mountains. There I learned that there was a fourth cat and that I needed to find him. So then I went on a search for the cat. Trying to think of what cat would be the fourth. I received a sign from StarClan that the fourth cat was Firestar. He, himself, was the fourth cat."

Dawnfire gasped, "He was the fourth cat?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Jayfeather growled, "The Dark Forest attacked and Firestar fought against Tigerstar. He took him down but he died from he wounds that he received."

"He sacrificed himself to save the Clan. All the Clans..." Dawnfire whispered, looking up at the stars. _One of them up there is my grandfather. _She always knew that the Dark Forest attacked but she never knew of the prophecy that consisted of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Firestar.

"Now," Jayfeather meowed, "The thing you received from Midnight, that is bad. That means that the Place of No Stars will rise again. But how..." He shook his head.

"There is one more thing, Jayfeather," Dawnfire meowed, "Midnight warned me of something. She said, _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge. _Any idea who that may be?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "Nothing is coming to my mind."

"Oh but Jayfeather, don't you remember me?" Hissed a voice from behind them. Dawnfire spun around to see a strange cat that she didn't know. He was a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes.

"No..." Jayfeather whispered. He looked at Dawnfire, "Run, run and warn Bramblestar."

"No," Dawnfire hissed, "I'm not leaving you." _Who knows what this cat could do to our medicine cat. _She thought.

"Dawnfire! Go!" Jayfeather growled in a low voice, "Go now! I will be fine!"

"No!" Dawnfire refused to leave blind the medicine cat. She instead turned to him, "Jayfeather, who is this cat?"

"No time to explain," He whispered, his fur rising on end. He looked at her, his blind eyes met her shining sightful ones. She finally understood his power. Even though he was blind he had the true sight.

_Of course, _Dawnfire thought. She glared at the strange tom and let out a hiss, "Get off of ThunderClan territory!"

The cat smiled, "Why should I? I think I will stay a while, have a nice chat with Firestar."

"Firestar is dead!" Jayfeather spat, his tail swishing back and fourth, "So I suggest that you just leave here and never return."

The strange cat just laughed, "I don't think I will, Jayfeather." And then, without warning, two figures appeared from the shadows knocking Dawnfire to the ground. She squealed in pain as claws dug into her flank, causing dark crimson blood to flow.

Something flashed in her mind, _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge. _Did Jayfeather do something to this cat that made him want revenge. She felt her own strength seeping from her body, _Oh StarClan, is this the end?_

"Get off my sister!" Hissed a voice that sounded strangely familiar. _Firewind. _

She felt the weight lift from her. She forced herself to her paws to see her brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

She nodded and turned to see such horror. She started to tremble for what lay in front of her was the limp body of Jayfeather. His fluffy gray fur was stained with dark crimson blood that still flowed from a long, nasty gash that lay across his flank. "Jayfeather..." She whispered.

The tom didn't move nor did his flank rise with life. Jayfeather was deadly still.

"Jayfeather!" She cried. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. She turned to Firewind, "Help me get him back to camp."

He just nodded, to shocked to utter a single word. Together, he and Dawnfire was able to carry Jayfeather back to camp.

"Dawnfire! Firewind!" Gasped the voice of their father, "What happened?" He demanded as they lay Jayfeather's limp body in the clearing.

Dawnfire looked at Bramblestar, "We were attacked..." She explained everything to him. How the cat appeared from nowhere and seemed to know Jayfeather. Of being attacked.

Bramblestar shook his head and heaved a sigh, "Who could have done this..." He whispered. "He was always like a son to me even though he wasn't really..." She watched as tears streaked down her father's face. She longed to comfort him but she didn't know what to do,

_Dawnfire... _Whispered a voice in her ear. She looked around but saw no one, _You can't see me, Dawnfire. At least not in the awakening world. You will meet me. In your dreams tonight._

"Who are you_?" _She whispered, low enough only for the voice to hear.

_You will soon see, _The voice replied.

_~Later~_

Dawnfire watched as the elders carried Jayfeather's body out of camp. "Dawnfire?" She head a meow behind her. She turned to see Foxleap, "Your need rest, those wounds look pretty nasty. Have you been to Amberpaw?" She nodded, "Good, now come on. You look dead on your paws."

She nodded and followed him in the den, where she laid down. Instantly, she was asleep. But she wasn't spared from dreams. She was in a gloomy looking forest, with mist rolling through the undergrowth. _Where am I?_

"Hello Dawnfire, welcome." Laughed a voice. A shadow moved through the mist, showing itself. It turned out to be a handsome young blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, "My name is Stonefrost, I called you here because of the prophecy. See, we can't let you succeed."

"Wh... where am I?" She stampered, lowering herself to the ground and flattening her ears.

"You, Dawnfire, are in the Dark Forest." Stonefrost grinned, "I will give you a choice. Die a slow and painful death or join us."

Dawnfire let out a hiss, "I will never join you!"

"Slow and painful death it is then," Stonefrost laughed, his yellow eyes showed amusement. "Have fun in StarClan, Dawnfire." As if on cue, the shadows moved, revealing more cats that belonged to the Place of No Stars.

Dawnfire glared at Stonefrost, "Who are you!" She spat. She had never before heard of him.

"I was a ShadowClan cat, but I betrayed my Clan. I killed the leader and blamed it on my mate." He grinned, "She never seen it coming."

Dawnfire's eyes glowed with fear, "You are a monster!"

"Thought you would never have guessed it. I am the new leader of the Dark Forest after Tigerstar was killed off." With that, Stonefrost leapt on top of her, aiming for her neck.

**Okay, anyone want to take a guess at who the cat is that supposedly knew Jayfeather?**

**And kinda of a cliffhanger(Or not. Lol)**

**What is gonna happen to Dawnfire?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Lol, please review and no flames! I hate flames! Everyone does.**

**~Storm~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. The wait is over, you will see what happened to Dawnfire.**

**Thank you people who reviewed.**

**Enjoy this chapter XD**

**Chapter 6**

Dawnfire shut her eyes tight, awaiting death that she was sure to come. But it didn't. She reopened her eyes to see that someone had knocked Stonefrost off of her. It was a bright ginger colored tom that looked like her brother, Firewind. _Is he in the dream too? _She wondered. On closer observation, it was a much older tom with gray on his muzzle. Who was this cat?

He turned to her and meowed, "Come on, let's run." With the flick of a tail, he sprinted off towards the east. She arose and followed him, running as fast as she could. She caught up to the cat. Breathing hard, she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Firestar," He replied, leaping through a spray of dusty ferns.

"Firestar!" She gasped, her grandfather had saved her! "Thank you for saving me."

He just nodded, "Keep running. We can't let them catch up. The border is just up ahead."

"Border?" She questioned, a bit confused.

"The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan," He explained, "They can't cross the border. There, we will be safe."

Dawnfire nodded, "How much longer?"

"Just up ahead," Firestar responded, "Keep going. We can't let them catch us now."

Dawnfire looked forward to see light. Was that the border? And she gasped at what she saw next. Jayfeather was standing at the border, waiting on them. When they got there, Dawnfire looked away from the fluffy gray medicine cat. It was her fault that he was dead. She couldn't fight them off.

"Dawnfire, look at me," Jayfeather meowed, "Now!" She did, worry filling her eyes. Was he going to spat at her? "Dawnfire, it wasn't your fault that I died. It was my destiny."

Dawnfire let out a sigh, still feeling as though it was her fault, "I should have helped you, Jayfeather. I'm so sorry that you died."

Jayfeather looked her in the eyes. Here, in StarClan, his bright blue eyes were full of sight, "Dawnfire, it wasn't your fault. You have to stay strong, for the sake of the Clans."

"So I am the one of the prophecy?" She asked.

Jayfeather nodded, "You must find the second cat."

"I won't let you down, Jayfeather. I promise, I will find the second cat or die trying." She replied.

"Thank you," He turned and started to pad away but then paused and looked back, "Oh, and Dawnfire. Look after my brother and Dovewing. He is bound to come back and kill them also." And with that, he was gone.

Dawnfire turned to face Firestar, "It is such an honor to meet you, grandfather. Thank you for saving me."

Firestar nodded, "Goodbye for now, Dawnfire. Good luck with finding the other cat."

Dawnfire woke with a jolt, the dream vivid in her mind. _I have to find the other cat and fast. _She thought, _But who could it be? _Sighing, she arose to find that Foxleap wasn't in his nest. She let out another sigh, shook the moss from her pelt, and padded out of the den, almost running straight into Lionblaze, whose eyes showed nothing but grief, fear, and despair, "Oh, Lionblaze! Sorry I almost ran into you."

He let out a sigh, "It's fine, Dawnfire. I just can't believe... can't believe that he is gone..."

_I should tell him, _She thought, _I should tell him about the danger that we are facing ahead of us. _"Lionblaze, come with me to the lake please."

Lionblaze just sighed, "Okay..."

Dawnfire turned and headed towards the camp entrance, Lionblaze right behind her. The golden tabby tom's pelt was dusty, his eyes dull and his tail drooped, dragging the ground. The death of his brother had really taken a toll on him.

Dawnfire bounded through the forest, taking in every little detail. She took a leap over a fallen log, landing in a bunch of soft, lush bright green grass. She stopped and waited for Lionblaze to catch up, "Come on, Leafbare will be here before we reach the lake at this rate." Her mew was filled with impatience.

Lionblaze just rolled his eyes as he caught up with her.

When they got to the lake Dawnfire turned to Lionblaze, "There is something that you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "I have been having these dreams. Then I received this prophecy. _Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever. _StarClan said I am part of it and I must find the new Warrior. Then this she-badger, named Midnight, told me to _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge _and _When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face._"

Lionblaze stared at her, bewildered, "I've heard that prophecy, from J... Jayfeather..." He looked at the ground, "Oh StarClan, its starting..." He heaved a sigh and looked her in the eyes, "So, you are one of the warriors in the prophecy and you must find the other. It reminds me of when Jayfeather learned that there was a fourth and it turned out to be..."

"Firestar," Dawnfire finished, "Yeah, I know, Jayfeather told me everything."

Lionblaze nodded, "I must not let the darkness take me. I will not fall for this, I will avenge my brother's death." He ended that with a deep growl that rose from his throat.

"Who could the other cat be," She wondered.

Lionblaze shook his head, "I have no idea but we have to find him or her fast."

"We?" She questioned.

"I'm going to help you, no matter what," Lionblaze stated, his tail swishing back and fourth behind him.

"Thank you," Dawnfire breathed, "Uh, Lionblaze, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," The golden tabby tom replied, "What is it?"

"Well, I got a good look at Jayfeather's killer," She looked Lionblaze in the eyes, "He seemed to know Jayfeather."

Lionblaze gasped at this news, "What did he look like?"

"Well," Dawnfire started, "He was a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes."

Surprise lit up in Lionblaze's eyes, "Sol..." He whispered, shaking his head, "It has to be..."

"Sol?"

Lionblaze nodded, "Yeah, Sol." He breathed a sigh, "That cat has something against the Clans for some reason."

Dawnfire gasped, "_Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge_" She shook her head, "Lionblaze, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing that we can do right now is to look for the other cat." Lionblaze replied.

"Should we tell Bramblestar it was Sol who killed Jayfeather?" Dawnfire asked.

The golden tabby tom shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Why?" Dawnfire was confused, shouldn't her father know? So they could send a patrol of cats after Sol to seek vengeance for Jayfeather's death.

"Because," Lionblaze looked her in the eyes, "Sol is a dangerous cat. We must find out why he has returned."

Dawnfire nodded, still a bit confused, "There is something I don't understand, Lionblaze."

"What is that?" Lionblaze asked, tilting his head to the side. His tail twitched behind him.

"Jayfeather said you can't be beaten, how is Sol going to kill you? If he can't harm you?"

Lionblaze was silent for a moment, he looked like he was thinking, "That... is a good question. How will he try to kill me?"

"There is more than one way to kill a mouse, Lionblaze." Laughed a voice behind them. Both cats turned around to see a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes. _Sol._

"Sol!" Lionblaze hissed, digging his claws into the soft earth below him. Dawnfire sensed anger rising off his pelt in rays.

She swallowed, "Lionblaze, we better go now..." She felt her heart beat against her chest. What was this cat capable of? Why did he kill Jayfeather? Why did he want to kill Lionblaze? She then remembered something. The last time she had met Sol he wasn't alone. He had other cats with him, "Lionblaze!" She hissed in a low whisper, "The last time we met him, the time when Jayfeather was killed, he had other cats with him. They pinned me down while he killed Jayfeather."

Lionblaze gasped at this news and then glared at Sol, anger and grief filling his eyes, "What do you have against us, Sol! Why did you kill my brother!"

Sol just laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" The tom's tail twitched behind him. He was just toying with Lionblaze!

A deep growl rose from inside Dawnfire's throat. She glared at Sol, lowering herself to the ground, "Sol, leave here or die."

"And who are you?" Sol asked, looking the young black she-cat over.

"Dawnfire," She replied, simple enough, "Daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight."

"Ah, so that idiot got back together with that fox-hearted liar," Sol laughed, amusement filling his eyes as he noticed that his insults had gotten to Dawnfire.

"Dawnfire," Lionblaze growled in a whisper, "Don't, he is just toying with you."

_Your one to talk, _she thought, _he was toying with you just a few moments ago and you were falling for it. _She breathed a sigh and glared at Sol and looked back at Lionblaze, "Should we take him back to camp as a prisoner?"

Lionblaze thought for a moment, "Yeah, I take back what I said. I will tell Bramblestar that it was Sol who killed Jayfeather."

Dawnfire let out a small laugh, "Move it, Sol. You are coming with us."

Together, Lionblaze and Dawnfire forced Sol back to camp. Upon entering, Dawnfire heard shocked gasped and hushed whispers. Some of the voices drifted up towards them as they climbed up to Bramblestar's den.

"Oh StarClan, is that Sol!"

"It's Sol!"

"What is he doing here!"

"Bramblestar?" Lionblaze mewed as they got to the top.

"Enter!" Came the voice of Dawnfire's father from inside the deep, dark cave.

They forced Sol to enter first and padded in after him. "Sol!" Bramblestar gasped at the sight of the brown and white tabby tom. He looked at his daughter and Lionblaze, "What is he doing here!" He demanded.

**End of chapter 6. I hope you liked it and please, review! No flames please!**

**~Storm of FoxClan~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

Dawnfire gulped, the dark tabby tom that was her father sounded mad. Luckily, Lionblaze stepped forward to explain, "Bramblestar, Sol, here, was the one who killed Jayfeather."

Anger rolled off of Bramblestar in waves. His dark amber eyes glowed in the cave's darkness like two hot coals. He looked at the brown and white tabby tom, "Is this true!" He demanded. A growl rising from deep within his throat.

Sol just laughed, "Yes, yes it is." The way he said it, he sounded happy to have murdered Jayfeather.

"What shall we do with him, Bramblestar?" Lionblaze asked.

"Kill him," Bramblestar's voice was cold, almost heartless when he said it.

"No!" Dawnfire spoke up quickly, "If we kill him then we will be just lowering ourselves to his level."

Bramblestar looked at her like she had gone mad.

"What!" She hissed, "It's the truth! If we kill him then what would that make us! Huh? Murderers! We don't want to be lowered to that level, or at least I don't! We are ThunderClan! ThunderClan doesn't do that!"

Bramblestar and Lionblaze stared at her in pure shook, they were speechless. And then, Bramblestar dipped his head, "You have spoken wisely, my young kit, you have spoken wisely. You make sense, if we kill him then we lower ourselves to his level and we do not want that but what other choice do we have?"

Dawnfire thought for a moment, what other choice did they have.

_You can wait till the next gathering, _whispered a voice in her ear. She looked around but no one else was in the cave besides Bramblestar and Lionblaze and it wasn't them. Besides, the voice didn't sound like them it sounded like someone else. Someone she didn't know. The only other traces of another cat was a sweet scent drifting into her nose.

_Who are you? _She thought, _and where are you?_

"Well, Dawnfire, do you have any suggestions?" Bramblestar asked again, his tail twitching in impatience.

Dawnfire cleared her throat and mewed, "We can wait till the next gathering, see what the other Clans say."

Bramblestar looked thoughtful at this idea, "Yeah, that could work." He nodded, "That is what we will do. Until then, he will remain prisoner here at this camp. You two are dismissed, I will appoint someone to watch Sol for now, go and rest."

Dawnfire and Lionblaze both nodded and exited the den, followed by Bramblestar. They reached the bottom in time to hear Bramblestar call a Clan meeting, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here together for a Clan meeting."

Since most of the cats were already out in the clearing, it didn't take long for them to swarm together. Dawnfire spotted her mate and bounded over to him, "Hey Foxleap!"

"Dawnfire! What happened! I saw you and Lionblaze bring Sol into camp!" He meowed.

Dawnfire sighed, "Bramblestar has just called a meeting about it," She replied.

"Today, two warriors, Dawnfire and Lionblaze, ran across Sol, here, in our territory. It has been brought to my attention that Sol was the one who murdered Jayfeather," Bramblestar explained to ThunderClan.

Shocked gasps filled the clearing.

"What are we going to do with him!" Meowed one cat.

"We should kill him!" Suggested another.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

"Silence!" Bramblestar hissed, "If we just kill him then we will be lowering ourselves to his level! We are ThunderClan, we are better than that!"

Mutters of agreement swarmed across the clearing.

"Bramblestar," Meowed a voice from the crowd. The cats parted to let a pale ginger she-cat through.

"Sandstorm," Bramblestar meowed, greeting the elder, "What is is?"

"You remember all the things Sol has done to us in the past, wouldn't it just be better to go ahead and kill him?" She asked.

Bramblestar breathed a sigh, "We must wait till the gathering where I will talk to the other Clans about it."

"But..."

Bramblestar cut her off with a hard stare, "This Clan meeting is over. Firewind, Berrynose. You two will be the first to watch Sol."

The two toms nodded.

The cats broke up into small groups, muttering about today's events. Foxleap looked at Dawnfire, "You look dead on your paws. Let me get you some fresh kill and then you are getting some rest."

Dawnfire opened her mouth to protest but Foxleap cut her off with his tail, "No arguing," he looked her straight in the eyes and then bounded off to the fresh-kill pile. He returned a bit later with a squirrel for them to share.

After they were done eating, they slipped in the Warriors Den and laid down in their nest, where Dawnfire was instantly asleep. And for once, she didn't sleep.

The nest morning, Dawnfire woke, shaking bits of moss from her pelt and padded out of the den. Careful not to wake Foxleap who was still asleep. She felt oddly heavy, _must be something I ate. _She thought, shaking it off.

"Amberpaw!" Cried a voice across the clearing that came from Bumblestripe, "Amberpaw! Dovewing's kits are coming!"

Amberpaw appeared from inside the den, worry filled her eyes, "I never delivered kits before..." She whispered.

"Don't worry," Came a meow from behind Dawnfire, "I can help you. I know a few things and I have had kits before." The black she-cat turned around to see Brightheart.

"What's all this racket?" Growled a voice behind her. She turned to see Cloudtail exiting the den.

"Dovewing is kitting," She replied, as she sat down to groom herself.

Cloudtail nodded, "Well, now that I am awake I might as well go hunting," He looked at her, "Want to go with me?"

"Sure," Dawnfire sprang up, "You ready to go now?" Her paws itched with the excitement of going out in the forest.

Cloudtail let out a purr of amusement and nodded, "Come on, lets go."

On their way out of camp, they passed Fernfeather, who had gotten her Warrior name not long ago, "We are going hunting," She replied as they passed.

The forest was dark and cool at this time of morning. Above the trees, the claw shaped moon shone brightly. Surrounding it, was stars. Millions of them, shining bright.

Dawnfire turned her head to look at Cloudtail. The snow white warrior was staring straight ahead, his ears twitching. The young black she-cat turned her attention to what Cloudtail was looking at to see a squirrel. She looked back at the white warrior and he nodded, with that he bent into a hunting crouch and slid across the ground.

The squirrel, unaware of Cloudtail, feasted upon a small beech nut. It didn't sense anything until it was too late to run, Cloudtail caught up to it and bit it's neck quickly, killing it.

"Good catch!" Dawnfire commented, bounding up to him, her tail waving back and fourth behind her.

Cloudtail nodded thanks and kicked some dirt over the squirrel so that he could come back to it later, "Come on, lets go."

She nodded and they headed on through the undergrowth. Sprays of soft, lush green ferns tickled her nose as she slid through them. She suddenly stopped, hearing something not far away. She opened her mouth, allowing the scents of the forest to flow in. she could hear the sound of a small heart beating against a tiny ribcage. A mouse.

Dawnfire dropped into a hunting crouch and slid forward. She felt a bit clumsy for some odd reason. _I felt like that back at camp, _she thought, _I wonder why... _She just let out a silent sigh, shook it off, and slid on forward. The mouse, who had it's back turned to her, did not see her. The small brownish, gray creature was scuffling through leaves, trying to find food.

She steadied herself, and leaped. The mouse didn't know what hit it. She bit down hard on it's neck, killing it instantly.

"Nice mouse," Cloudtail purred as he appeared through the bushes.

She nodded her thanks and buried it.

~Sunhigh~

Dawnfire and Cloudtail entered camp, their jaws filled with prey. It had been a good day for hunting. After dropping the fresh-kill off in the pile, Dawnfire turned to see Foxleap. She bounded over to the ginger tom and let out a purr, "Hello."

"Where have you been?" He asked, but then noticing the fully stocked fresh-kill pile, "Hunting?"

She nodded, "Me and Cloudtail went out this morning. How is Dovewing, have you heard anything?"

He nodded, "She has three healthy kits, two toms and a she-kit."

Dawnfire let out a purr, "I'm going to see them."

He nodded and she bounded away towards the nursery. Bumblestripe sat outside, "Hello Dawnfire, here to see the kits?"

She nodded and he moved aside to let her in. Brightheart and Daisy sat beside a nest that contained Dovewing and her three kits. The fluffy gray she-cat looked up as she heard Dawnfire enter, "Hello," She greeted her former apprentice, "Come to see the kits?"

She nodded and came closer to see the kits for the first time. One was a light gray, with darker stripes. Another was dark gray. And the last one was a dark tabby tom, almost like Bramblestar, "They are beautiful..." She whispered, "What did you name them?"

Dovewing pointed her tail to the light gray tom with darker stripes, "This is Badgerkit," She pointed to the dark gray kit, "This one is Shadekit," And lastly she pointed to the dark tabby tom and mewed, "This is Shimmerkit."

Those are good names, "She whispered, "Welcome to the Clan young kits, welcome to the Clan."

**End of this chapter! What did you think? Please, review! Reviews are nice and we all like them!**

**No flames please!**

**~Storm of FoxClan~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I made an error in the last chapter that I need to go back and fix**

**The dark tabby tom that Dovewing had, Shimmerkit, was post to be a she-cat.**

**Sorry about that...**

**And Guest, I appreciate your review but best story ever? It isn't that good, is it?**

**We have a new point of view for a bit!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

**~Amberpaw's Point of View~**

Shadows crept across the camp as the moon rose high upon the sky. It was Half-Moon and Amberpaw was going to go to Moonpool, where she hoped to seek guidance and find out what she was to do now that Jayfeather was dead.

Flamepaw had went home a few sunrises before, after helping out the ginger she-cat for a bit. He would have stayed longer but Bramblestar suggested that he go back to his own Clan.

Amberpaw let out a sigh, what was she to do without her mentor. She was alone, truly alone. She didn't know what to do, she was only a medicine cat apprentice for a few moons. She was in the middle of her training.

The ginger she-cat glanced up at the sky, the moon was rising higher. _I better get going, _she thought, _or I will be late. _She arose from where she was sitting and headed out of camp, towards the meeting place for the medicine cats.

When she got there she was greeted by Willowshine and Kestrelflight.

"Hello Amberpaw," Willowshine greeted. The gray tabby she-cat looked around, "Where is Jayfeather?"

Amberpaw sighed, "Jayfeather... has been murdered..."

Both Kestrelflight and Willowshine gasped at this news, too shocked to speak.

"Who murdered him!" Kestrelflight demanded, the mottled gray tom's fur was fluffed up.

Amberpaw shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bramblestar has told me to keep quiet about it until the gathering. All will be revealed then."

"But..." Before Willowshine could finish there was a rustle of undergrowth and Flamepaw appeared. Amberpaw bounded over to great the young tom.

"Did you tell ShadowClan what happened?" She asked him in a low whisper.

He shook his head, "Only what Bramblestar told me to tell them."

She nodded and let a sigh of relief escape her. She turned back to the other medicine cats and meowed, "We should be on our way to Moonpool."

Kestrelflight and Willowshine nodded and turned in the direction towards Moonpool. Without saying another word, they made their way towards it. Amberpaw and Flamepaw brought up the rear.

It took them a bit to get to Moonpool. When they did, Amberpaw laid down beside the water.

The next thing she knew, she was in a dream with Jayfeather standing right in front of her. The once blind medicine cat's eyes were now full of sight. StarClan had given him vision!

"Jayfeather..." She whispered.

"Hello, Amberpaw. I know why you are here," The gray tom greeted her, "You want to know what to do."

She nodded and sat down, "I'm not even a full medicine cat yet. I... I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Jayfeather laid his tail upon her shoulder to reassure her, You are a talented young medicine cat. You will do fine without me. Now, I suppose you need your full name." He paused and looked back, "The other medicine cats should be here shortly."

As if on cue, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, and Flamepaw appeared, all of them were talking amongst each other.

"What is going on?" Amberpaw asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"You are getting your full medicine cat name," Jayfeather explained.

"So is Flamepaw," An old tom appeared, Littlecloud.

Jayfeather turned to Amberpaw, "Amberpaw, I, Jayfeather, deceased medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Excitement itched in Amberpaw, she was going to get her full medicine cat name. _This is an odd way to get it... _She thought, _Having a ceremony with a dead cat. _She cleared her throat, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Amberheart. StarClan honors your courage and your faith" Jayfeather rested his muzzle on her. Amberheart licked Jayfeather's shoulder.

Littlecloud looked at Flamepaw, "Flamepaw, I, Littlecloud, deceased medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Flamepaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flameshade. StarClan honors your courage and your faith" Littlecloud rested his muzzle on him. Flameshade licked Littlecloud's shoulder.

Amberheart jolted awake, her head spinning. She had become a full medicine cat in a dream. She noticed the other cats starting to stir as she sat up.

"Congratulations, Flameshade and Amberheart. You are now full medicine cats!" Kestrelflight purred and Willowshine joined in the chanting.

They left Moonpool, heading back to their own Clans. When Kestrelflight and Willowshine were out of earshot Flameshade turned to Amberheart, "Meet me at the ShadowClan border tomorrow night, remember that." And with that he bounded off.

Amberheart sighed, a moony expression on her face. She shook it off, no. She couldn't fall in love. She was a medicine cat. But Flameshade was so kind and so handsome.

She let out a sigh, what was she to do? She loved Flameshade but she also loved being the medicine cat, "StarClan help me..." She whispered.

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

The young black she-cat's eyes blinked open as bright rays of sunlight filled the den. She let out a yawn and sat up, glancing over at her mate's nest. It was empty. _Must be out hunting or on patrol. _She thought. Standing up, she stretched her legs and padded out of the den, feeling heavier than usual.

"Hello Dawnfire," Brightheart purred as she exited the den.

"Hello Brightheart," The black she-cat purred.

The white she-cat with ginger patches looked her over with the one good eye she had, "Looks like you will be moving to the nursery soon." She commented.

"What!" Dawnfire exclaimed, "The nursery! I can't be expecting kits! I just became a warrior not to long ago!" How could she be expecting kits?

Brightheart let out a purr, "I suppose Foxleap is the father?"

Dawnfire glared at her, "Of course he is! What other tom would be!" As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't, "Brightheart, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Dawnfire, it's fine," With that the white she-cat with ginger patches turned around and bounded off.

Dawnfire sat down, her mind swarming with many thoughts. She couldn't be expecting kits, could she? Wasn't she to young? Or was she? _How am I going to tell Foxleap..._

Around Sunhigh the ginger tom came bounding in, his jaws filled with prey. Dawnfire looked up as he sat it in the fresh-kill pile. _Here we go... _She thought. She lifted herself up and padded over to her mate, "Foxleap, I need to talk to you."

Foxleap nodded, looking confused, "What is it?"

"Let's go out into the forest," She replied. Without waiting for an answer, she bounded over to the camp entrance. She could hear him following behind her. Once she exited the camp she stopped and waited for him to catch up. She turned to the ginger colored tom, "Let's go down to the lake."

He nodded, still looking confused. Dawnfire sighed and led the way down to the lake. The wind that rolled off of the waves ruffled her pelt. She breathed in the fresh air. The lake sparkled as the sun's rays reflected off of it.

"Okay Dawnfire, what is it you have to tell me?" Foxleap asked, curiosity filling his meow.

"Well... I... I am expecting kits..." Her voice came out in a nervous squeak.

Foxleap gasped, "I'm going to be a father!" He let out a purr and rubbed his cheek against hers, "You will make a great mother, Dawnfire. Our kits will be adorable."

Dawnfire looked at him, tears filling her eyes, "And you will make a great father." She stifled a purr, "Just think, we are going to be parents. Isn't this great." Her voice sounded excited but her heart filled with worry. How could she be having kits when the Dark Forest was rising again?

**~Full moon, still in Dawnfire's point of view(I skipped ahead a bit, to get to the gathering)~**

Light crept across the clearing. The full moon hung high, lighting up the great black, starry blanket that cloaked the sky at night. The air was starting to get cooler and the leaves on the trees were starting to fade. Leaf-fall was stalking up on them like a cat hunting prey.

Dawnfire breathed a sigh as Bramblestar called for the cats to join in the clearing so they could go to the gathering. He appointed Firewind and Foxleap to stay behind and watch Sol.

Dawnfire's belly was swelling with the kits that she was expecting. This would be her last gathering before she moved to the nursery.

The cats exited the camp, heading got the lake where they would follow it to the gathering.

Curiosity swarmed up inside of Dawnfire, what would the other Clans say about Sol? She wished Foxleap could come with her but Bramblestar had to have him and her brother both watch Sol.

She let a sigh escape her. In the last few moons, her brother was getting further and further away from her. They weren't as close as they were as apprentices. She longed for that closeness that they once had. Now, every time that she tried to talk to him he made an excuse to get away.

Before she knew it, they had reached the tree-bridge. She jumped up on top of it and bounded across. She opened her mouth, allowing the scents to flow in. ShadowClan and WindClan were already there but RiverClan was nowhere to be seen. _Hmmm... _Dawnfire thought, _I wonder where they are... _

Dawnfire sat down and started to groom her fur down, pulling out the little burrs that clung to her shining black pelt. She spotted one of her WindClan friends, Harespring who was a brown and white tom, and bounded over to him.

"Hello Dawnfire," He purred, looking her over, "Looks like you are expecting kits. That's great!"

"Yep!" She pipped up, "They are Foxleap's!"

Harespring let out a purr, "That is great. Congratulations, you will make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Harespring," Dawnfire purred.

Just then Blackstar called for the gathering to start. Mutters filled the clearing.

"RiverClan isn't here..." Whispered one cat.

"We can't start without RiverClan!" Cried another.

"Where is RiverClan?" Yet another cat asked.

"Silence!" Hissed Onestar to quiet down the commotion, "It looks like RiverClan isn't going to be here so we must start the gathering."

The clearing went silent and all eyes stared up at the leaders. Bramblestar cleared his throat, "I wish to speak first," He looked at the leaders, "If that is fine with you."

The two other leaders nodded.

Bramblestar drew a deep breath and spoke, "Our medicine cat, Jayfeather was brutality murdered. We caught the killer and he was none other than Sol."

The whole clearing was deathly silent. No one dared to speak. Everyone was too shocked to.

**Surprise! Dawnfire is going to have kits!**

**And we have a forbidden love going on with Amberheart and Flameshade.**

**Hehe, everyone loves those forbidden loves ^^**

**Just a little twist to add into the story :)**

**Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next one to find out what the other Clans say about Sol! And why RiverClan wasn't at the gathering.**

**~Storm of FoxClan~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Your wait is over! The next chapter is here ^^**

**Chapter 9**

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

The tension was so thick in the clearing that Dawnfire could have cut it with her claw. Beside her, Harespring stiffened.

"S...Sol has returned," Stumbled a cat from within the crowd.

Bramblestar nodded, "He is being held prisoner at our camp. I waited to till the gathering, to discuss with the leaders of the other Clans, to see what we should do with the murderer."

A deep growl rumbled from inside of Blackstar's throat. The old tom's tail twitched with anger, "We should kill him."

Onestar nodded, "Yes, that piece of foxdung doesn't deserve to live!"

Dawnfire glanced around, the clearing was irrupting with agreement.

Bramblestar let out a sigh, "Then so be it, when we return to camp the murderer shall be killed," Bramblestar turned to the white tom with black paws, "Blackstar, would you like to speak next?"

The ShadowClan leader nodded and cleared his throat, "ShadowClan is doing well and our medicine cat, Flameshade, got his full name from StarClan." The old tom looked at Onestar and nodded for him to speak, his tail still twitching with anger.

Onestar looked down upon the clearing, "WindClan is also doing well. Nothing else to report, really. Though, I would like to say this. Where is RiverClan?"

"Maybe something happened to them?" Bramblestar suggested, "We should send a group of cats to go check it out real quick."

"I agree," Onestar mewed, "A whole Clan can't miss a gathering unless something really bad has happened."

Blackstar muttered in agreement, "We should send a cat from each Clan."

Suddenly, Dawnfire felt dizzy. She could see a torn apart camp. The stench of blood filled the air. Limp bodies lie upon the dusty forest floor. Crimson covered blades of grass. In the middle of the camp stood the shadow of a cat, who looked beaten and tired. Fear appeared in the pit of her stomach, she knew that somehow that was a vision from StarClan and what she saw was RiverClan's camp. And she also knew that somehow, they were in grave danger.

Bramblestar nodded, "I will send..."

Dawnfire sprang up before he could finish, "I'll go!"

"No," Bramblestar growled,"Your expecting kits."

"So," Dawnfire hissed, "I still want to go." The black she-cat looked her father in the eyes.

"No..." He cut off, as if something was bothering him. He shook his head and muttered something, "Dawnfire, I will let you go but please, please be careful..."

Dawnfire nodded, "I will father."

"Uh..." Onestar let out a tiny cough, "I will send Harespring."

"And I will send Tawnypelt," Blackstar added in.

The leaders jumped down from the tree. Bramblestar bounded over to his sister, "Tawnypelt, please look after my daughter..." He begged. Dawnfire could sense fear coming off of him in waves.

Tawnypelt let out a sigh, "Of course, Bramblestar. Don't worry, she will come back in one piece."

"Come on," Harespring called the two she-cats, "Let's get to the camp."

Dawnfire nodded and waited for Tawnypelt to catch up to them. The black she-cat looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat, "I, uh, heard you talking to my father."

"Ah yes," She whispered, "He sounded worried for your safety," She looked Dawnfire in the eyes, "You have a good father there."

Dawnfire nodded, "Yes, I know. Come on, we should get to the RiverClan camp."

Tawnypelt muttered in agreement and they bounded after Harespring, catching up to the brown and white tom.

"So..." Dawnfire spoke up, keeping her ears perked for anything suspicious, "Where is the RiverClan camp?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where it is," Harespring put in, suddenly stopping.

"Follow me," Tawnypelt mewed, "I know where it is."

Dawnfire and Harespring both nodded and followed the tortoiseshell ShadowClan she-cat through the trees. Dawnfire felt a chill go through her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that something was bad wrong. She feared what they were going to find when they reached the RiverClan camp. That vision she had scared her. What were they going to find?

Tawnypelt halted in from of them, "We are here," She whispered, "And I smell blood. That's not good."

"Come on," Dawnfire whispered, anxious to find out what was wrong. She lowered herself to the ground and slid forward, careful not to draw attention in case there was an enemy nearby. The stench of blood got stronger as she neared the camp.

A gasp escaped her as her eyes lay upon the camp. It looked just like her vision, only worse. This was real. _What in the name of StarClan happened here?_

"Dawnfire," Called a voice behind her. She looked back to see Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell she-cat was a few foxlenghs behind her, "What do you see?"

Dawnfire swallowed, "I think... I think you should see it for yourself..."

Tawnypelt's fur brushed against her's as she appeared beside her. The tortoiseshell she-cat gasped, "StarClan no..."

"What could have caused this?" Dawnfire asked, fear rising in her. She looked back to see Harespring staring at him. His gaze asked 'What is it'. She let out a sigh and meowed, "Come take a look."

He nodded and bounded up beside them and he, too, gasped at the sight that filled his eyes. He was speechless, shaking in terror.

"We should get back and tell the Clans," Tawnypelt whispered.

Dawnfire shook her head, "I'm going to investigate some more." She was about ready to head down into the camp when Tawnypelt jumped in front of her.

"No," She put in, "I told your father I would look out for you."

"And I'll come back in one piece," Dawnfire growled, her tail twitching in annoyance. Without waiting for another word, the black she-cat bounded down into the camp. A light mist filled the clearing but she could still see. That's when she spotted the cat in the clearing. She crept forward, taking caution.

Upon closer inspection, she recognized that the cat was Mistystar. The RiverClan leader was shaking with fear and blood stained her pelt.

"Mistystar!" Dawnfire called, hoping to get the she-cat's attention.

"W...Who is there..." Mistystar's voice shook as she spoke. Dawnfire could sense the fear rising off of the RiverClan leader.

"It's me, Dawnfire," The young black she-cat answered, "From ThunderClan."

"Wh...What are you doing here..." Mistystar stampered. As Dawnfire drew closer, she could see the RiverClan shaking in fear. Her sleek pelt was covered in dark, crimson blood. Dawnfire could smell the strong stench from where she stood.

"Mistystar," Dawnfire whispered, "What in the name of StarClan happened here?"

Mistystar swallowed, "We were attacked," When she spoke her voice quivered, "We were attacked... by a bunch of cats..."

A gasp escaped Dawnfire's throat. Attacked? By a bunch of cats? "Were they rogues?" She questioned.

Mistystar shook her head, "I must... I must speak with the other leaders..." She rasped, "I...It's what we... we..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.

"Mistystar!" Dawnfire gasped, bounding to her side, "Mistystar!" She gave the leader a gentle shake. _Oh StarClan! What's happening! _She thought frantically.

"What the..." She looked up to see that Harespring and Tawnypelt had bounded into the clearing. It was Tawnypelt who had spoken.

"She said they were attacked..." Dawnfire whispered, looking back at the limp body of the RiverClan leader. Blood seeped from the old she-cat's wounds, staining the pelt dark crimson. She looked back at the other two cats, "Spread out and search for survivors." She commanded them.

They both nodded and bounded around the cap, looking through the dens. Dawnfire turned her attention towards the injured RiverClan leader, "Mistystar, please wake up..." She whispered, nudging her flank.

The she-cat let out a cough and her eyes flickered open, "G...Go get the oth...other leaders..." She whispered.

Dawnfire swallowed, "Are you going to be alright here?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Mistystar nodded her head, wincing in pain as she did so. Dawnfire reluctantly raced across the clearing, through the camp entrance, and into the forest. She ran, as fast as she could, to the island where the other Clans waited. She bounded across the tree-bridge and into the moonlit clearing. As soon as she caught her breath enough to speak she mewed, "RiverClan... RiverClan has been attacked..."

Shocked gasps flowed through the clearing. Every cat was too shocked to speak. Eventually, Onestar stepped forward, "What do you mean, RiverClan's been attacked?" As he said that, his head was tilted to the side.

"Follow... me..." Dawnfire breathed, panting hard trying to keep her voice steady. She turned around and with all the strength she had left, led them to the RiverClan camp.

Bramblestar entered first, gasping at the sight of the ruined place, "What in the name of StarClan happened here..." He whispered, shaking with fear.

"Mistystar is over there," Dawnfire pointed her tail towards the lump of fur that lay upon the ground.

The leaders gave signal to stay back while they went and investigated, "Mistystar," Onestar mewed, "Can you hear me?"

"Onestar... is that you..." The she-cat whispered.

"Yes," Onestar replied, his tail twitching. He, too, was shaking with fear.

"Good," She whispered hoarsely, "Is the others?"

"Yes," It was Bramblestar who replied this time.

"Bramblestar, Onestar, Blackstar... it's horrible..." Mistystar whispered, "BloodClan has returned."

_BloodClan! _Dawnfire thought, shivering. She remembered hearing tales about them when she was a kit, _This isn't good... but how did they return? They disbanded when Scourge was killed!_

**Well... BloodClan has returned.**

**Hehe, warning. The Clans luck will get worse XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of this tale.**

**~Storm of FoxClan~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**~Bramblestar's Point of View~**

Fear swarmed in Bramblestar's stomach like bees. He shook in shock as he heard those words. Those three little words. BloodClan couldn't have returned, the couldn't have. Scourge was dead. He was too shocked to speak. Instead, the dark tabby ThunderClan leader just looked at the other leaders. They had the same expression on their faces.

It was his daughter who was the first one to speak, "How did BloodClan return?" The young black she-cat asked. Her stomach was swollen with kits.

Mistystar struggled to her paws. Dark crimson blood seeped from the wounds her chest and flank bore, she shook her head, "I have no idea..."

Bramblestar cleared his throat, praying to StarClan that his voice didn't falter when he spoke, "We have to find out how they came back and why they attacked," He looked at Tawnypelt, who was sniffing around the medicine cat's den, "Go get one of the medicine cats."

His sister nodded, turned around, and sped out of the moonlit clearing. Bramblestar then turned to Onestar and Blackstar, "We need to look for survivors."

Dawnfire cleared her throat, "I already have Harespring on that," Her tail swished back in fourth, her pure black pelt shone in the light of the full moon, turning it silver.

Bramblestar nodded his thanks and went to search the Warriors Den. His amber eyes peered inside the place, scanning over the nests. He shook with fear as he found that two of the warriors were dead and a couple others were severely injured. He looked around the clearing, spotting the Medicine Cat den and rushing to it. _Please StarClan, don't let the Medicine Cat be dead! _He silently begged. He burst into the den to find Willowshine crouched in the corner. She was shaking in fear but other than a few minor wounds she was alright.

"Willowshine..." The ThunderClan leader whispered, "It's me, Bramblestar. Everything is going to be alright. I need you to look at the injured warriors."

The gray tabby she-cat just nodded her head and forced herself to her paws. She was shaking in fear and her eyes were widened.

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

The black she-cat's eyes followed her father around the clearing as he helped with searching the dens. He entered the Medicine Cat's den and came back out with Willowshine right behind him. _Good, _She thought, _At least the Medicine Cat is alright. _Worry filled her belly. How had BloodClan came back?

"Dawnfire," Her father called her name. She turned her head to face his. In the light of the clearing she could see fear in his amber eyes. The dark tabby tom's fur was fluffed up, making him look bigger than he actually was.

"Yes father?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I want you and Squirrelflight to go back and lead the Clan home. Send a couple warriors to help us here." The dark tabby ThunderClan leader meowed.

"But..." Dawnfire started but was cut off by her father's hard stare. She let out a sigh, looked at her mother, who nodded, and together they bounded out of camp. They made their way back to the island where the gatherings were held and bounded across the tree-bridge.

They were greeted by many pairs of curious eyes glowing in the moonlight. Dawnfire heard a rustle and she turned her head to see the ShadowClan deputy, the WindClan deputy, Tawnypelt, and Harespring. Blackstar and Onestar must have sent them back to take their Clans home.

Beside the black she-cat, Squirrelflight cleared her throat, pointed to a few of the warriors, "You head to the RiverClan camp. Bramblestar will explain when you get there," The warriors look confused but didn't ask. The sped out of the clearing. She then meowed, "ThunderClan, follow me!" She turned and with a swish of her tail she bounded out of the clearing. ThunderClan muttered in confusion, but followed.

No one dared make a sound as they walked back to camp. Fear rose from everyone's pelts, they knew something was wrong. The camp that they entered looked so unfamiliar and was filled with the stench of blood. _Oh StarClan! _Dawnfire thought, _What happened here?_

The black she-cat turned her head to look at her mother, who had fear in the green pools that were her eyes. The smell seemed to be coming from where they kept Sol. Instantly and without thinking, she flung herself towards the makeshift den. Her deep yellow eyes filled with tears. In front of her lay the broken, blood soaked body of her mate, "Foxleap..." She whispered, "Foxleap...? Please... Answer me..." _Please... StarClan... Don't let him be dead... _She begged silently. She poked the ginger tom's flank. Nothing happened.

"Dawnfire..." Whispered a voice beside her. She turned her head to see her mother. Squirrelflight looked terrified at the sight of the limp body of the ThunderClan warrior. The ThunderClan deputy laid her tail on her daughter's shoulder, "We searched the camp. All of the cats that were left behind are gone."

"Even the queens, the kits, the elders?" Dawnfire gasped, shaking in fear. What evil creature would harm the queens, the kits, and the elders? _BloodClan. _Was the first thing that came to her mind. The heartless Clan that had no Warrior Code.

Squirrelflight just nodded, "Even they are gone." Grief filled the she-cat's voice. She sounded almost... defeated. As if she had given up.

"Do you think BloodClan did this?" Dawnfire asked, shivering in fear at the thought.

Squirrelflight let out a sigh, "Honestly, I have no idea, Dawnfire. We have to wait till Bramblestar get's back."

Just then, something hit her mind. Where was Firewind? He brother had also been watching Sol when they had left for the gathering, "Squirrelflight," She meowed, looking her mother in the eyes, "Firewind was watching Sol also. Have you seen any sign of him?" even though her and the flame-colored warrior no longer got a long that well she worried about him. What if he was lying out in the forest? Dead? Or dying?

Squirrelflight started to shake even more at the thought of her son disappearing. She looked at Dawnfire, "Go, get Amberheart and have her look at Foxleap." Was all she meowed.

Dawnfire nodded and raced out of the makeshift den, her eyes scanning the camp for any sign of the ginger she-cat. She spotted the medicine cat sitting in the clearing, moonlight brightening her fur. Dawnfire bounded over to her, "Foxleap is badly injured. We need your help."

Surprise lit up in the young she-cat's eyes. She nodded, bounded into her den, came out a few moments later with her jaws stuffed with herbs, and raced over to where Foxleap was.

Dawnfire stood there, shaking. Her paws were planted to the ground. She didn't know what to do.

"Dawnfire," She turned her head to see Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom's eyes were glinted with worry, "What's wrong?"

The black she-cat took a deep breath, "Sol... is missing, Foxleap is badly wounded... And..."

" The cats that we left at the camp is missing," Lionblaze finished, his tail twitching, "I can't help but to think this is Sol's doing."

"Of BloodClan's..." Dawnfire mewed without thinking. Once she said that she wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with this? Tell me what you know," Lionblaze demanded, "BloodClan? They were dis-banned due to Firestar killing their leader."

Dawnfire let a sigh escape her, "BloodClan... has returned..." She swallowed, "They attacked RiverClan. That is why they weren't at the gathering."

Lionblaze gasped in surprise, "Y...You did not just say BloodClan has returned..." He swallowed, "How...?"

Dawnfire shrugged, shivering a little, "I have no idea how they returned."

Lionblaze let out a sigh and laid his tail upon her shoulder, "You need some rest."

She pulled away, causing the golden tabby tom's tail to thud against the dusty forest floor, "No way, not while Foxleap is hurt."

"Exhausting yourself won't help him get better," Lionblaze pointed out, "Think of the kits. You need to rest, for them."

Dawnfire let out a sigh, he was right. Exhausting herself would only make things worse. Both for her and the kits. She nodded and padded over to the Warriors Den, tail drooping and dragging the ground.

She laid in the soft mossy nest, thinking that sleep wouldn't come so easily. But it did, she closed her eyes and almost instantly she was asleep.

She had hoped for a dreamless sleep, like that was going to happen. She appeared in a misty forest. Well, it looked like it used to be a forest. She looked around to see tree stumps littering the area. The smell of pine-blood filled the air. _Where in the name of StarClan am I? _She wondered.

"Dawnfire," Greeted a gray tom with blue eyes.

"Jayfeather!" She gasped, "Where am I?"

"You are in the old forest," Jayfeather replied in a stern voice, his tail twitching.

_He doesn't sound too happy, _Dawnfire thought, glaring at the fluffy gray tom, "Why are we in the old forest?"

"I have summoned you here to talk to you," Jayfeather growled, sitting down.

"Is this about BloodClan," Dawnfire asked, curious.

He nodded, "Part of it is. You remember that Midnight told you. _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge._"

Dawnfire nodded, also sitting down. She stared at the tom, "BloodClan can't be the ones who are bent on revenge. Midnight said _cat_ not _cats_." She pointed out.

"It is the one who is leading BloodClan," Jayfeather growled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is leading BloodClan," Dawnfire asked, worry arising in her.

Jayfeather opened his mouth and was about ready to say something when there was a rumble off in the distance. Fear lit up in his blue eyes as he looked in the direction that it came from. He swallowed, "You have to get out of here."

"But..." Dawnfire meowed, "Who is leading BloodClan."

Jayfeather didn't answer, he was already fading from view.

"Jayfeather!" Dawnfire gasped, "What is going on! Jayfeather!" She jolted awake, her heart beating fast. Dawn was creeping in on the camp. She arose and stretched, shaking bits of moss from her pelt. She had to talk to Lionblaze and fast.

She exited the den, frantically glancing around the clearing for any sign of the golden tabby tom. She spotted him talking to Cinderheart. She let out a sigh and bounded over to him, "Lionblaze, we need to talk." She stated.

Lionblaze opened his mouth, about ready to speak but the look in Dawnfire's eyes told him that it was important. The golden tabby tom nodded, "Let's go down to the lake," He looked at Cinderheart, "We will finish the conversation later." With that he bounded out of the camp.

Dawnfire breathed a sigh and padded after him. The young black she-cat swerved through the trees, following Lionblaze's trail. She found him staring into the lake. When he sensed her presence, he turned to meet her, "So, what is it you need to talk about?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "Jayfeather visited me in a dream last night," She started, "_Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge. _The leader of BloodClan. He or she is the one who's soul is bent on revenge. We need to find that cat."

"Who would that cat be?" The golden tabby tom questioned, his tail twitching.

Dawnfire shrugged, "I don't know. Jayfeather was about to tell me when... when something happened."

"What happened!" Lionblaze demanded. She could hear the golden tabby tom's heart beating fast.

"There was a rumble. Jayfeather told me I had to get out of there and then I woke up..." Dawnfire sighed.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! End of this chapter! So... Anyone wanna try and guess what is gonna happen next? XD**

**What happened to Foxleap? Is he okay?**

**Who is BloodClan's new leader?**

**All will be answered in the future XD**

**I have a message, I may not be able to get an update for a while being that I can only get on the internet when my parents are gone from the house and everything.**

**Till the next chapter,**

**Keep in touch!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long. I would have had this posted sooner but I had school -_- And writer's block for this fic.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is very short...**

**Chapter 11**

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

Lionblaze's eyes widened, "You don't know what caused it?"

She shook her head, "As I said, I woke up."

Lionblaze started to pace back and fourth, "This is bad. This is bad. This is very bad." He kept repeating to himself.

Dawnfire glared at him, "Lionblaze, sit down for StarClan's sake. You will wear yourself out like that."

Lionblaze stopped and looked at the young black she-cat whose stomach was swollen with kits, "I can't help it... I thought that when Firestar died the Dark Forest was beat. But now they are back and so is BloodClan."

Dawnfire sighed, "We better be getting back to camp before they miss us." She arose and started to head through the undergrowth, grass raking against her underbelly. Her mind was swarming with questions. How had the Dark Forest come back? Who was BloodClan's new leader? What had happened to Sol? Before she knew it, she was back to camp. She rushed to the Medicine Cat's den to check on her mate.

As she entered she was greeted Amberheart, "Hello Dawnfire, come to check on Foxleap?" She asked as she saw the black she-cat.

Dawnfire nodded, worry forming in the pit of her stomach.

"He's going to be fine," Amberheart meowed, "He's resting right now."

She breathed a sigh of relief, her mate was going to be okay.

"Now, I think it is time you move to the nursery," The ginger she-cat meowed, "You will be having your kits soon. Head there now, you need to rest."

"But..." The medicine cat's glare cut her off. She breathed a sigh and exited the den, heading towards the nursery. She entered and laid down in a soft nest. _What a day... _She thought, _What a day... _Darkness overtook her and she fell asleep.

She awoke the next day, rays of light flashing in her eyes. She padded out of the den to see that it was already Sunhigh. _Oh great StarClan! I slept half the day! _Dawnfire stretched and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Looking over the prey, she saw two squirrels, a bird, and a couple mice. She chose the bird for herself and demolished it in a few heartbeats.

"Hello Dawnfire," Meowed Lionblaze. His pelt was ruffled up and his eyes were dull.

"Lionblaze! You look like you were drug through a bramble patch! What's wrong!" The young pregnant black she-cat exclaimed at the sight of him.

Lionblaze sighed, "I'm worried about Dovewing. She was at camp when BloodClan raided it. What if she's dead now."

"Oh..." Dawnfire muttered, "Yeah... The prophecy... Lionblaze, worrying won't help find her. We need to gather a search party."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh, "Your right... We need to speak with Bramblestar."

"Come on," She bounded towards her father's den, Lionblaze at her heels, "Bramblestar?"

"Enter," Came her father's voice from inside.

The black she-cat looked at Lionblaze, "Let's go."

He nodded and slid inside. Dawnfire entered the dark, dampish cave after him. Her father was laying in a mossy nest, his eyes dull, "Bramblestar?"

He looked up, his ears perked up a bit, "Yes? What is it?"

Lionblaze cleared his throat and announced, "I think we should send out a search party to find the rest of the Clan."

Bramblestar looked at the golden tabby tom, "But..."

"We have to find them," Dawnfire insisted, cutting off what the dark tabby ThunderClan leader was going to say.

"It's dangerous..." Bramblestar sighed.

Dawnfire glared at him, "Of course it will be dangerous," She snapped, "But that shouldn't stop us from trying to help our Clanmates!"

Bramblestar stared at her, speechless. He slowly drew a breath and mewed, "Your right Dawnfire..."

"Of course I'm right!" The black she-cat growled, glaring at her father.

The tabby tom blinked at the coldness in his daughter's voice. He was silent for a few moments before he meowed, "You go rest. I will send a party to track down BloodClan."

She nodded, exiting the den and making her way down to the bottom. She stretched and sat down.

Lionblaze appeared beside her, "I will avenge Jayfeather's death." He promised.

Dawnfire just breathed a sigh and headed back towards the nursery. She laid down in her soft mossy nest and closed her eyes, drifting off into an unsteady sleep.

**~Lionblaze's Point of View~**

Lionblaze was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Worry gnawed at his stomach like a hungry animal. What if they were already dead? Or being tortured right at this moment? He dug his claws deep into the soft forest soil. He would make Sol pay if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Lionblaze?"

The golden tabby tom spun around to see Squirrelflight staring at him with a worried expression in her eyes, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down. Her tail swished back and forth, stirring up the dirt.

Lionblaze breathed a deep sigh, "Yeah I'm just... Frustrated," He, himself, sat down, "Sol will pay for doing this to ThunderClan."

"Bramblestar said that he is sending out a party of warriors to go hunt down BloodClan," Squirrelflight stated.

Lionblaze nodded and growled, "I'm going to make sure I go. I want to be the one who rips apart his pelt."

Squirrelflight blinked, "Are you sure..."

"Yes," Lionblaze growled, jumping to his paws, "He will pay for killing my brother!"

**Again, sorry it's short but hey, it's a chapter.**

**-Storm of FoxClan and The Fate-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12**

**-Lionblaze's Point of View-**

Lionblaze was pacing back and forth, waiting on the rest of his patrol to be ready. _Hurry up... Hurry up... _He kept thinking to himself. He wanted to dig his claws into Sol's pelt. Wanted to feel that horrible cat's blood on his paws. Only then, would he have avenged his brother.

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart padded up to him, allowing her pelt to brush against his, "Sit down please. You will tire yourself before you even set out."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh, about ready to argue.

"Don't even start," Cinderheart growled, "You know I am right."

Lionblaze blinked and sat down.

"Good," Cinderheart flicked his ear with her tail. She sat down beside him, purring.

Lionblaze breathed another sigh, digging his claws deep into the soft forest soil, "I can't get Jayfeather off my mind... Sol will pay for taking my brother away from me..." His voice was cracked with grief. He had kept it bottled up inside of him for so long. The golden tabby tom stared at the ground, "First Hollyleaf and now Jayfeather..."

Cinderheart sighed and spoke in a soft, soothing voice, "It's okay... Sol will pay..."

"And I'll be the one to do it. I won't rest until he lays dead at my paws," Lionblaze growled, anger flashing in his eyes.

Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Toadstep, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Brackenfur bounded up to Lionblaze.

The golden tabby tom stood up and asked, "Are we ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let us track BloodClan," Lionblaze growled.

Brackenfur growled, "We will make them wish they never messed with ThunderClan." His mate, Sorreltail, had been left at he camp during the gathering and had disappeared.

Lionblaze licked his mate's shoulder, "We will be back," He promised.

"You better be," She sighed, "I love you. Good luck and be safe."

"I love you too," With that, he bounded out of the camp, the patrol right behind him. He stopped, sniffing the air and catching a slight scent of one of the missing cats, "They went this way." They followed the scents out of ThunderClan territory onto a moor. Wind smacked into the side of the large golden tabby tom.

"Any sign of them?" Berrynose asked, looking around.

Lionblaze shook his head, sitting down to rest for a moment. He looked at Brackenfur, "You were there when BloodClan attacked, what was it like?"

Brackenfur sat down, breathing a sigh, "Horrible... At the time their leader was Scourge. I remember fighting to cats at once..."

**~Flashback(Brackenfur's Point of View)~**

Blood and fur flew everywhere Brackenfur looked. His heart pound against is chest as he ran into a giant silver tom. The tom's glowing yellow eyes glinted with specks of evil and cruelty and when he spoke his voice was cold, "Well, looky here. The poor little Clan cat is terrified. Good. You should be." He leapt on top of Brackenfur, biting down hard on the back of his neck.

Brackenfur yowled out in pain and shook the tom of of himself. The back of his neck was hot and sticky with blood and he felt weak but he wouldn't let this tom win. With a hiss, he sprung, and knocked the tom to the ground, his teeth inches from the tom's neck.

The tom wiggled underneath him, trying to get free but Brackenfur held a firm grip on him. That's when he heard the yowl and turned his head to see a limp black body lying on the ground with Firestar standing over it. Scourge was dead.

The silver tom, catching Brackenfur off guard, slipped loose, caught sight of his dead leader, and fled from the scene.

The Clans had defeated BloodClan. But at what cost? Whitestorm and many other lives were lost.

**~Flashback end~**

"Wow..." Mousewhisker whispered, his pelt bristling, "BloodClan sounded savage..."

Lionblaze blinked, "They may be even worse now," He rose to his paws, "We should continue going."

The rest of the patrol muttered in agreement.

"When I see BloodClan I will rip them apart," Berrynose growled.

"You will only do so at my command," Lionblaze growled, "Got it?"

The cream colored tom glared at Lionblaze but after a few moments he breathed a sigh and nodded.

"Good," Lionblaze continued walking, following the fading scent trail.

"Lionblaze," Ivypool whispered, padding beside the golden tabby tom, "What will they do to my sister?"

Lionblaze breathed a sigh, "I have no idea." His heart pound against his chest. Ivypool didn't know about the prophecy. Or at least he didn't think she did, "Ivypool. There is something that you need to know..."

"What is it, Lionblaze?" She asked.

The golden tabby tom took a deep breath and recited in a low voice so that only Ivypool could hear, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever."_

Ivypool's eyes went wide with surprise and fear, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more? _Dark Forest or BloodClan! Maybe both! _Taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay." _She swallowed, "T...That means... You and Dovewing are going to... Die... Oh StarClan... Jayfeather is already gone..."

Lionblaze, not knowing what to say, just nodded.

Ivypool was shaking like a leaf in the wind, "Is there any way to stop it?" She asked.

Lionblaze shrugged, "You can't stop destiny."

"Maybe you can," Ivypool suggested, "Thy can't kill you! You can't be injured!"

"In battle," Lionblaze growled, "There is other ways to kill someone, Ivypool."

The silver and white she-cat breathed a sigh, tears filling her eyes, "I can't lose my sister... I just can't..."

**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**

"Anything I could get you?" The young black she-cat asked her mate.

Foxleap thought for a moment, "A mouse sounds good." He purred.

Dawnfire nodded, "I'll get you that right at once," With that, she bounded over to the fresh-kill pile, picked up the fattest, juiciest looking mouse and brought it back to her mate, dropping it at his paws, "Here you go."

"Thank you," He purred, starting to eat the mouse. His wounds were healing well and there was no sign of infection.

Which was a relief to Dawnfire, who didn't know what to do if she lost her mate. She sat down beside him and purred, "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, finishing off the remainder of the mouse.

Amberheart exited the medicine cat's den, looking at them, "I'm going out to collect herbs, I'll be back later. Send a cat if you need me."

Foxleap nodded and the medicine cat bounded off.

"Anything else you need?" Dawnfire asked.

Foxleap laughed and shook his head, "No, dear. Now sit down before you tire yourself out."

"But..."

"Sit down, running around and tiring yourself out isn't good for the kits," Foxleap pointed out.

Dawnfire breathed a sigh and laid down beside her mate, who pressed his pelt up against hers, a deep purr rumbling from deep within his throat.

Dawnfire closed her eyes, listening to his purrs. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

That was when the dream came.

Firestar appeared in front of Dawnfire. The flame-colored tom's pelt was dusty and looked as though it hadn't been groomed in days, "Dawnfire... The time comes near. You must find the other cat before it's too late."

"But... Who is it?" Dawnfire asked.

Firestar sighed, "That we can not tell you. But what we can tell you is that the other cat is closer to you then you think." The flame-colored tom began to fade into the wind.

"Firestar! Wait! What do you mean!" Dawnfire cried.

"Dawnfire?"

Someone poked her side. Her eyes flickered open to see Foxleap staring at her, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You okay? You were wailing in your sleep?" Foxleap asked.

Dawnfire breathed a sigh and lied, "Yeah... Just a bad dream..."

**It's a bit longer than the last chapter.**

**Anyone want to guess who the other cat is?**

**Anyone?**

**Please review and no flames.**

**-Storm from FoxClan and The Fate-**

**P.S: I usually wouldn't do this in a story but my two forums, FoxClan and The Fate, are in trouble. They need more people on them. So, I ask. If you would like to join a general RP forum(The Fate) or a Warriors forum(FoxClan) the links are on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I am going to start to bring this fic to the close so that I can start on the sequel.**

**Chapter 13**

**~Lionblaze's Point of View~**

Lionblaze tasted the air, catching the scent of the BloodClan cats. It was strong. Fresh. They had passed by not too long ago. He looked back at his patrol, "They are close. Stay to the shadows and for StarClan's sake, keep quiet."

The rest of the patrol nodded.

"Lead the way, Lionblaze," Brackenfur whispered quietly.

Lionblaze nodded his head and crept forward, making sure the leaves beneath him didn't crack under his paws. He didn't want anyone to hear them. If they did it could be a disaster. Up ahead, in a small clearing, he spotted a familiar looking cat that caused a growl to rumble from deep within his throat. Sol. Lionblaze then noticed Sol was surrounded by other cats, all with collars around their necks. On the collars was what looked like... Teeth? They wore teeth of animals on their collars?

Lionblaze looked back at the other cats and whispered, "They are here. Keep quiet. We need to find out where they are keeping the ThunderClan cats."

"I can smell their scent slightly," Mousewhisker commented, his gray and white pelt fluffing up.

Lionblaze tasted the air. He, too, could smell the scent of ThunderClan slightly. And also something else. The smell of fish and lake. RiverClan, "RiverClan is here too."

Ivypool opened her mouth, "I can smell them too."

"Come on," Lionblaze whispered, "We will go around them."

The patrol followed the golden tabby tom around the small clearing. He stopped as a tall, looming twoleg place came into view. The windows were broken and the entrance to the place was open. It looked like it had been abandon for a while. In front of the entrance to the twoleg place sat two large cats with collars around their necks. BloodClan warriors.

"What do we do?" Toadstep asked, staring at the two cats.

"We don't want them to alert the rest of BloodClan," Lionblaze whispered, trying to think of a plan.

"Maybe lure them out?" Ivypool suggested.

"That could work," Brackenfur replied.

"But how?" Lionblaze asked.

"I could pretend to be injured?" Brackenfur offered, "They wouldn't pass up an opportunity to torture someone."

Lionblaze sat down and asked the bracken colored tom, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Brackenfur nodded, "They have Sorreltail. I will do anything to save her."

The golden tabby tom breathed a sigh, "Be careful. We will be right here if something bad happens."

Brackenfur nodded and slipped out to the bushes that thy were hiding in and limped across the clearing, acting as if he was injured.

One of the cats, the large silver she-cat, whispered something to her companion and the two BloodClan cats slid across the ground, heading for Brackenfur.

Lionblaze was too far away to hear the conversation. _Times like this, I wish I were Dovewing so that I could hear what they were saying._

As soon as Brackenfur noticed the two cats were following him, he bolted into the bushes, heading away from the rest of the patrol. The two BloodClan cats took off after him.

Lionblaze blinked, "It worked! Come on, lets go!" He bolted towards the abandon twoleg nest, slipping inside, "Dovewing? Sorreltail? Anyone? Can you hear me?"

"Lionblaze?" Dovewing appeared from the shadows, her blue eyes flickering with fear.

"Thank StarClan, your alright!" Lionblaze exclaimed, "Where are the others?"

"They are in here..." Dovewing whispered, "Lionblaze... They took my kits..."

Lionblaze swallowed back the thought of what they could be doing to the she-cat's young kits, "Let's get everyone out of here and then we will rescue your kits."

Dovewing nodded and led him to where the other cats were. RiverClan and ThunderClan combined.

"Follow me," Lionblaze meowed, "We will get you out of here."

The group of cats started to mutter.

"There is no time to argue," Dovewing hissed, "We must leave!" She looked at Lionblaze, "They are headed this way right now!"

"You can hear them?" He asked.

The gray she-cat nodded.

"Let's go!" The golden tabby tom bounded towards the exit. He looked back to see that all of the cats were following him. _Good... _He slipped out of the twoleg nest to meet the rest of his patrol, "Lead them back to ThunderClan territory and make sure no one is left behind. I am going after Brackenfur and Dovewing's kits."

Ivypool nodded, "We won't let you down."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh and bounded away through the bushes, following Brackenfur's scent. He spotted him wrestling with the two BloodClan cats. The golden tabby tom jumped in, helping Brackenfur. Their power combined sent the other two cats running. He looked at Brackenfur, "Go back to ThunderClan. I will meet up with you later."

Brackenfur looked like he was going to argue.

"Go!" Lionblaze hissed, "I'll be fine."

Brackenfur breathed a sigh and bounded away.

Lionblaze went to find Sol to get Dovewing's kits back and to get the revenge for his brother's death. The long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes was now sitting in a clearing alone. Lionblaze jumped out of the bushes, letting out an angry hiss, "Sol!"

Sol looked up, amusement shining in his eyes, "Well, if it isn't Lionblaze. What can I do for you?"

A growl rumbled from deep within Lionblaze's throat, "Where is Dovewing's kits!" He demanded.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," Sol laughed, standing up and stretching.

Lionblaze let out an annoyed hiss, "Tell me! NOW! Where are the kits!"

"Nah... I don't think I will," Sol smiled.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. He leapt at Sol, pinning him to the ground, his fangs inches from the tom's throat, "How about this," He growled, "You tell me where the kits are and maybe I won't kill you."

"Tempting," Sol meowed, "But I won't be the one dying here today. You will."

"I don't think I will," Lionblaze growled, his tail swishing back and forth, "You can't kill me."

"Or can I," Sol laughed, suddenly kicking the golden tabby tom off of him. He pinned Lionblaze to the ground, biting down hard on his throat.

Lionblaze gasped for air. He couldn't feel any blood gushing because the teeth hadn't broke the skin. Instead, Sol was choking him to death. The golden tabby struggled to break free but couldn't. His strength was failing and his eyelids grew heavy as death was upon him. He closed his eyes and spiraled into darkness.

**~Dovewing's Point of View~**

Dovewing froze, shaking rapidly like a leaf. She had just entered ThunderClan territory.

Ivypool, noticing that her sister had stopped running, padded back to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"S...Sol just killed Lionblaze..." Dovewing swallowed, "I heard the whole thing..."

"What!" Ivypool gasped, "B...But Lionblaze can't die... He just can't..."

Dovewing breathed a sigh, "He and Sol were fighting and Sol bit down on Lionblaze's neck, cutting off his air supply. He choked Lionblaze to death."

Ivypool, too, was shaking, "We have to get back to camp and tell Bramblestar."

The fluffy gray she-cat nodded, "Come on, let's go."

Both sisters ran as fast as they could through the forest, reaching ThunderClan camp.

"Bramblestar!" Dovewing yowled, bolting into the leader's den.

Bramblestar blinked, looking utterly confused, "What is it?"

"It's Lionblaze! He's dead!"

**End of this chapter. There will be one more chapter and then I will start writing the sequel. Please review and no flames.**

**-Storm of The Fate and FoxClan-**


	15. Epilogue

**And the last chapter begins here. Well... Not really called a chapter, called an epilogue... Anyway... Enjoy XD**

**Epilogue**

**~Dawnfire's point of view~**

Three days had past since Lionblaze had lost his life bringing the rest of ThunderClan back. Dawnfire's heart ached at the loss of her friend and the fact that her brother was still nowhere to be seen. The young pregnant black she-cat took a seat near the lake, staring into the waves as the lapped the shore.

"Dawnfire?" Meowed a familiar voice behind her that sounded almost like... Firewind's voice!

She spun around to see a ginger colored tom staring at her, "Firewind! Where have you been!" She exclaimed, so happy to see that her brother was okay.

"Dawnfire, join me," Firewind begged, "Together we shall bring the stars down."

The young black she-cat blinked in confusion, "Join you? What do you mean, Firewind?"

The ginger tom breathed a sigh, "I mean join with BloodClan and the Dark Forest in destroying StarClan."

"No..." She whispered, taking a step back, "No... Firewind... Why...?"

"They have made me stronger than I could have ever been in the Clans," Firewind meowed, his chest puffed out proudly.

The young black she-cat shook with fear, "I...I will never join you..."

The ginger tom laughed coldly, "Then it's your loss."

Dawnfire shook her head, "You were named after Firestar, ThunderClan's greatest leader," She looked her brother in the eyes, "You don't deserve to be named after him!" She was still shocked that her own brother would join those low down pieces of foxdung.

Firewind leaped on top of Dawnfire, pinning her to the ground, "How would you like it if you were named after someone! It feels like I am a shadow! At least with the Dark Forest I am respected!"

"Firewind..." Dawnfire whispered, "You won't hurt your own sister, would you?"

Firewind laughed, "You don't know me at all."

The young black she-cat squirmed free and bolted through the trees, back to ThunderClan camp. _My own brother tried to kill me... My own brother tried to kill me... _Was the only thing she could think about.

She limped into camp and to the nursery, her head and tail dropping. She laid down in her nest, deciding not to tell Bramblestar of Firewind's actions. It would hurt the dark tabby tom even more than he was already hurt. She would keep it a secret for now.

The young she-cat closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Jayfeather appeared before her, "Dawnfire, we have a message for you. _Dark and Blood will join forces, threatening the lives of the Clans, Fox and Dawn will meet and the battle will begin for the land. Fire will rise from the shadows, burning the ferns of life. All hope will be gone and when the flames finally die down the Clans will be left at the control of the Night."_

"Fox and Dawn!" Dawnfire exclaimed, "I'm Dawn! Fox must be the other cat," She paused for a moment, thinking of who that could be. Then, something crossed her mind. Firestar had told her that the other cat was closer to her then she thought, "The other cat is Foxleap!"

Jayfeather nodded and began to fade.

**And end of this fanfic.**

**I will have the sequel up soon.**

**-Storm of The Fate and FoxClan-**


End file.
